Leucosélophobie
by Aelle-L
Summary: Tu étais une étrange petite fille Dominique Weasley. Tu ne parlais jamais. Tu ne riais qu'à la dérobé. Tu étais connue pour toujours avoir le courage de délivrer d'assassines vérités. Tu disais la vérité, j'aurais pensé que tu savais l'écrire. Tu étais une étrange petite fille Dominique Weasley, tu es devenue une parfaite sale gosse. Félicitations.


J'ai beaucoup hésité à poster cette histoire.

Autant, j'ai adoré l'écrire, autant les thèmes abordés, sa mise en page et sa longueur m'ont donné un soucis de conscience. J'ai finalement décidé de la laisser en un gigantesque one-shot découpé en plusieurs parties pour plus de clarté. En ce qui concerne le rating, il n'y a pas de descriptions de scènes explicites quelle qu'elle soit, mais j'évoque quand même une pathologie que je juge assez grave.

J'espère malgré tout que ce texte vous plaira. Je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire sur Dominique Weasley, je n'avais jamais pensé à Dominique Weasley. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Je vous embrasse,

A-L

Ps : Si vous vous demandez ce qui me pousse à écrire autant et aussi vite en ce moment, la réponse est encore est toujours ma chère Lil'C

* * *

 _Leucosélophobie : angoisse de l'écrivain, peur de la page blanche_.

* * *

Lorsque durant sa réunion d'orientation de cinquième année, Dominique Weasley avait annoncé au professeur Londubat qu'elle voulait devenir journaliste, cela n'avait étonné personne.

Dominique n'était pas bavarde, pas bruyante, pas brulante et totalement blonde. Voir un peu boulotte. Elle était peut-être bâtarde. Ou juste la fille de Bill. La seule chose qu'elle semblait avoir prise au Weasley, hormis sa maison, c'était le don de se mêler de tout ce qui ne la regardait pas. Fleur vous dirait que Dominique est une très jolie fille et que tout le monde devrait la regarder.

Non, cela n'étonna personne que la petite Dominique, avec ses carnets remplis de faits, son aversion pour les contes de fée et sa langue à l'aplomb parfait, devienne journaliste. Oncle Harry et tante Hermione s'étaient déjà préparés à ce qu'elle ne les lâche pas d'une semelle pour percer et exposer chacun des secrets du ministère.

La réelle surprise fut quand, deux ans après sa sortie de l'école, elle décida de prendre en charge la rubrique mondaine de La Gazette du Sorcier. Victoire la voyait déjà cheftaine du département de la culture, sa petite sœur au sourire dur, Hermione la voyait directrice en chef du Chicaneur, cette nièce que rien ne blesse, Ginny la voyait suivre ses pas aux sports, cette petite qui avait l'amour du mérite. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est sans doute Ron qui trouva la meilleur formulation : Dominique journaliste people c'était un peu comme si Viktor Krum jouait gardien pour la troisième division polonaise de Quidditch. Inadéquate, impensable et inacceptable.

Dominique ne dit rien, à vrai dire, elle n'entendit rien non plus. Roxane s'assura de piéger et maudire quiconque voulait ne serait-ce que discuter du sujet avec sa cousine préférée.

À vingt-quatre ans, quelques kilos en moins et quelques ennemis en plus, Dominique n'avait pas changé de métier et ne voulait toujours pas en entendre parler. Toute sa famille semblait s'y être sinon habituée au moins résignée. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours James pour lui déposer quelques colis piégés mais c'était le prix à payer. Et puis, c'était la manière tordue et incongrue de James de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Les autres envoient des fleurs, James envoie des blagues saveurs Potter.

Personne ne semblait avoir compris l'opportunité que ce poste signifiait. Dominique avait peut-être l'air d'avoir de Weasley que le nom, mais elle savait qu'elle avait une famille à protéger. Bien sûr, elle ne couvrirait jamais de grands scandales sur les banques gobelins hollandaises, bien évidement elle ne serait jamais l'envoyée de la Gazette à la Maison Noire, clairement elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'exposer la condition des femmes sorcières au Ministère, mais elle pourrait permettre à sa famille d'avoir une relative intimité. D'éviter que des photos de Molly en soirée ou que l'asexualité de Roxane ne fassent la une tous les dimanches. Seconde née Weasley elle n'avait pas eu cette chance, mais elle pouvait permettre à ses cousins d'avoir une enfance et de vivre leurs adolescences. Peut-être qu'au fond Dominique était très Weasley dans l'essence. Fleur Delacour ne leur a pas suffi pour apprendre à ne pas se fier aux apparences.

C'est sans doute pour ça, que ce matin-là, quand elle reçut une photo de son petit frère Louis une fille aux lèvres et un garçon dans la main, elle décida de bruler la preuve et de mettre plutôt en Une les rumeurs sur l'homosexualité du célèbre joueur de Quidditch Eden Diggory. Le sang avant le sens.

Si elle avait su l'histoire qui en découlerait, elle aurait sans doute réfléchi à un autre moyen de voir l'affaire s'étouffer.

Mais vous connaissez les Griffondors, incapable de réfléchir dans l'action. Combiné ça au sang Weasley et vous comprendrez pourquoi la vie de Dominique commence à s'étoffer. Pourquoi, pour la première fois la conteuse devient l'histoire à raconter.

Oui, Dominique n'est certainement pas une bâtarde. Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Le Scoop**

* * *

Si elle avait perdu les rondeurs de son enfance, ses formes avaient toujours sa trace. Oncle Georges avait l'habitude d'en rigoler et de dire qu'elle aurait au moins toujours des coussins sur lesquels tomber, tout le Terrier en riait, Dominique en riait et riait et riait et riait. Et tard, le soir, serrée tout contre son traitre corps, Dominique en pleurait. Personne ne l'entendait. Vous vous souvenez, elle n'a pas hérité du timbre Weasley. Juste de sa fragilité.

Il y a des matin où tout allait bien, où elle pouvait prendre son petit déjeuner et accepter d'avoir faim. Il y a des soirs où tout ce qu'elle pouvait boire c'était la silhouette fine de Victoire. Heureusement, la lettre est arrivée un après-midi :

Mademoiselle Weasley,

J'aimerais que dans la prochaine édition de la Gazette du Sorcier soit publié un mot d'excuse concernant les diffamatoires rumeurs que vous avez lancé sur ma vie privée. Faute de preuves de bonne volonté de votre part, je serais forcé de me tourner vers une procédure légale et de régler cette affaire devant le tribunal.

Sincèrement,

Eden Diggory

 _Cher Mr Diggory,_

 _Quel plaisir de savoir que vous lisez ma colonne ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez bien présent dans la prochaine._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Dominique Weasley, directrice de la rubrique mondaine à La Gazette du sorcier._

Dominique Weasley,

Je ne vois dans votre réponse aucune mention d'un quelconque démenti. Merci de répondre à ma demande.

Sincèrement,

Eden Diggory, capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch.

 _Cher triple lauréat du sourire d'or de Sorcière Hebdo,_

 _Répondre à votre demande ? Vous voulez dire comme si vous me donniez une interview ? Nos lecteurs seraient très intéressés d'entendre votre ressenti sur les derniers changements de votre vie sentimentale. Comme vous êtes attentionné._

 _Dominique Weasley, plus jeune chef de rubrique de l'histoire de la Gazette du Sorcier._

Weasley,

Publie le démenti ou je te traine par ta tignasse blonde au tribunal.

Eden Diggory, treize fois nominé au prix du vif d'argent, dix fois vainqueur.

 _Cher chaire à cognards,_

 _Que s'est-il passé les trois fois où vous avez perdu ? Était-ce dû au fait de devoir refouler votre sexualité ? Nous pourrons aborder ce sujet dans notre interview._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Dominique Weasley, reporter extraordinaire._

C'est drôle, en un sens, qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pensé à signer « deuxième fille de deux légendes de la deuxième guerre » ou « frère de la première victime de la guerre ». Après tout, malgré tout ce qu'ils pourront faire, ce sera sur eux toujours la pensée première.

Les menaces de Diggory et son procès la font doucement rire. Draco Malfoy, son rédacteur en chef, a échappé à Azkaban après avoir été au service du lord noir pendant deux ans. Ce n'est pas un petit joueur de Quidditch sans cervelle qui va lui faire peur.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était petite, l'été avant qu'elle ne rentre à Poudlard, sa mère est tombée gravement malade. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la grossesse de Louis. Elle aurait dû garder plus longtemps le lit. Mais Fleur n'écoute personne, ses filles avaient besoin d'elle, son fils avait besoin d'elle, Merlin, son mari ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Alors, les années l'avaient fatiguées et sa santé s'était endommagée à jamais. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait. Mamy Molly murmurait que son corps était juste beaucoup trop fatigué. Insensé. Le corps de Fleur Delacour sera toujours parfait. Bill en jurerait.

Quand on lui a annoncé que la vie de sa femme était en danger il s'est tourné vers elle et lui a demandé ce qu'il était censé faire de tout son amour si elle partait. Elle lui a répondu qu'il devait le répandre autour de lui. Tout autour de lui. Comme un halo. Une auréole. La couronne d'une fleur.

Fleur a survécu.

Parfois, Dominique se demande si elle a de l'amour à disperser. Elle a juste des kilos à dépenser.

Morte elle n'aurait plus à se peser. Louis lui en voudrait. Fred et James ne riraient plus jamais. Roxane pleurerait. Victoire la rejoindrait. Alors elle continue d'essayer de respirer.

* * *

Le numéro annuelle de janvier « la Gazette de la Sorcière » publié à l'occasion de la _Journée de la Magicienne_ est chaque année le plus grand challenge de Dominique. Elle doit en plus de sa rubrique gérer les réponses aux courriers du cœur et superviser la section style. Sans oublier qu'elle doit aussi calmer sa cousine Rose qui blanchit de colère à l'idée qu'on réduise les femmes à un groupe d'êtres humains juste obnubilés par leurs vêtements et leurs vies sentimentales. Rose a raison. Rose a toujours raison. Mais Dominique n'a pas hérité du tempérament de feu Weasley, elle ne sait pas se révolter à la moindre futilité. Tellement plus grave est arrivé. Elle, elle a ce truc qui permet de défier les institutions et de les enflammer.

C'est donc Rose qu'elle s'attend à voir rentrer dans son bureau. Elle a préparé le coup et a pensé à aller chercher ses pâtisseries françaises préférées pour l'amadouer. Celle que petite elle venait sur ses genoux manger avant que Poudlard viennent les séparer. Elle ne lui en veut pas, elle est fière que Rose soit la seule à avoir des amis non-Weasley. Après tout, Rose est si facile à aimer.

La dernière fois qu'elle a vérifié, Rosie-Chérie ne portait pas de chaussures en cuir de dragons. Ni la barbe de trois jours d'ailleurs. Elle replace les lunettes qui avaient insolemment glissé de son nez et prépare son sourire d'actrice. Encore un truc que les Weasley ne savent pas faire et qu'elle ne cesse de parfaire. L'hypocrisie.

\- - Monsieur Diggory quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je ne pense pas que nous avions rendez-vous, mais je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Vous êtes là pour notre interview ?

\- - Tu m'en dois une.

\- - Je vous demande pardon, monsieur Diggory ?

\- - Ma dernière année à Poudlard. Ta quatrième année. Je t'ai surprise après le couvre-feu avec Helton Smith et je ne t'ai pas enlevé de points. Le lendemain, quand je t'ai retrouvé, toujours à la même heure, avec Gregory Finnigan, je ne t'ai toujours pas enlevé de points et je n'ai rien dit à Smith. Alors que c'était un membre de ma maison. Tu m'en dois une Weasley.

\- - Merlin, il n'y a rien de plus douloureux à voir qu'un Poufsouffle qui tente de vous faire chanter. Ça me rappelle un peu quand Hagrid voulait à tout prix que ses hippogriffes se mettent à danser.

Elle a dit Poufsouffle comme si elle disait Voldemort. L'orgueil Griffondor. Comme le dit le proverbe Weasley-Potter : « … ça aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu te retrouver à Poufsouffle ! »

\- - Tu m'en dois une, Weasley.

\- - T'as vu mes cheveux ? Blonds. Je n'ai pas hérité des traits Weasley. Je m'en balance de la loyauté. Et puis tu es un hypocrite. Vraiment. La seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as couvert c'était dans l'espoir que je place un bon mot pour toi à Victoire. Tu peux jouer le martyr autant que tu veux, tu es un homme.

\- - C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Que j'étais intéressé par Victoire ?

Elle a un petit rire sans joie, réminiscence d'autrefois. Même ici, même à cet endroit qui n'est qu'à elle, elle se retrouve dans l'ombre de Victoire à mourir de froid. Si sa sœur savait ça, elle en tremblerait d'effroi.

\- - Tout le monde est amoureux de Victoire.

 _Même moi. Surtout moi. Toute ma vie c'est Victoire et moi. Victoire puis moi._

\- - Pas moi.

\- - Alors c'est que tu es vraiment gay. Tes groupies vont être bien tristes.

Il la regarde silencieusement. Dominique, elle, retourne à son travail. Elle n'aime pas parler, vous vous souvenez. Elle n'a pas besoin de le regarder. Elle le sait. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, observer est son seul succès. Un peu pour palier à l'absence de la succession Weasley dans sa blonde apparence. Depuis toute petite, elle cherche quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.

Et ce n'est certainement pas Eden Diggory. Avec ses grands yeux gris de tigre, ses faux airs de chats timides, sa carrure de panthère et son sourire de lion. Elle l'avait vu avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Les garçons en cristal la brisent. Comme le vent. Et pourtant elle n'est pas légère. Elle ne sera jamais légère. Dominique a des poids qui l'accrochent sur terre.

Elle ne doit rien au garçon payé pour voler.

Elle, elle ne peut pas ignorer la gravité. De sa poitrine à ses fesses en passant par la courbe de ses cuisses, d'aucun poids elle ne peut se délester. La pesanteur ne peut défier l'apesanteur.

Eden pose sa main sur la sienne. Il s'apprête à reprendre mais elle pousse sa main. Personne ne touche aux mains de Dominique. Personne. Et puis de toute façon, personne n'en voudra jamais de sa main. Il se racle la gorge, fronce les sourcils et continue :

\- Tu étais une étrange petite fille Dominique Weasley. Tu ne parlais jamais. Tu ne riais qu'à la dérobé. Tu étais connue pour toujours avoir le courage de délivrer d'assassines vérités. On ne savait jamais si tu marchais ou si tu te cachais. Mais quand on te posait une question, jamais tu n'esquivais. Et puis, a commencé le manège des garçons. Tu souriais. J'ai cru, bêtement, que tu étais sauvée. Il n'y avait peut-être rien à sauver. Tu disais la vérité, j'aurais pensé que tu savais l'écrire. Je me trompais. Tu as raison, je suis peut-être toujours trop un Poufsouffle. Je devrais peut être changer. Tu étais une étrange petite fille Dominique Weasley, tu es devenue une parfaite sale gosse.

Et comme cela, sans rien ajouter, il transplane.

Voilà pourquoi Poufsouffle est la pire des maisons.

* * *

L'hiver est la pire des saisons. Ou la meilleure, ça dépend des raisons.

En hiver, elle doit manger. Victoire et Roxane, par-dessus son épaule, observent chacune de ses bouchées. À chacune, elle espère s'étouffer. Le Noël Weasley.

Les petits toasts de tante Hermione incapable de cuisiner autre chose. 325 calories pour 100 grammes. Elle n'a qu'à dire qu'elle garde son appétit pour le plat principal, grand-mère sera tellement fière. Le champagne doux que ramène maman. 120 calories par verre. Elle n'a qu'à dire qu'elle ne boit pas d'alcool, tante Audrey sera tellement fière. Les avocats crabes typiques de l'enfance de tante Angelina. 195 calories par bouchée. Elle n'a qu'à dire qu'elle les mange et les donner à Fred, il sera tellement fier. La dinde au marron de Molly. 1750 calories dans son assiette. Elle ne peut que les manger réellement et puis Victoire sera tellement fière.

C'est peut-être le pire dans tout ça, que personne ne remarque qu'elle ne mange pas. À part Victoire. Personne ne la voit à part Victoire. Pourtant elle prend de la place. Personne ne la voit à part Victoire. En même temps, Victoire est la seule à ne pas pouvoir se voir.

Une fois, Roxane et Louis l'ont surprise en train de mettre deux doigts dans sa bouche. La buche au beur (458 calories) laissait un poids sur son estomac. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Depuis, Louis ne peut pas faire semblant de ne pas voir. Il ne peut plus fermer les yeux. Elle est devenue le cauchemar de son petit frère adoré. La buche au beur a laissé un poids sur son cœur.

Elle a lui a juré de ne plus recommencer. Une promesse de Weasley. Ça ne peut être brisé.

La buche au beur a laissé son éternel poids sur son corps.

Si ça peut aider Louis à dormir. Après tout, il n'y a que quand il lui sourit que le poids s'allège.

L'hiver est la meilleure des saisons parce qu'elle peut se cacher sous les couches de vêtements. Et puis, pour une fois, elle a une raison d'avoir froid.

Elle trafique la réalité. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Eden a dit qu'elle faisait ? L'enfoiré.

* * *

Dominique passe devant les corps à moitié nu comme une tornade, elle ne fait pas attention aux sifflets ou aux éclats de rire. Ils peuvent jouer les dieux du stade autant qu'ils veulent, la seul royauté du monde sorcier s'appelle Weasley. Elle n'en a pas la marque, mais elle en a les ténèbres. De toute façons, où qu'elle soit tous les regards la trouent. Cible abimée à la chaire surdimensionnée. Elle ne peut pas imaginer qu'il y ait d'autres raisons pour que des yeux la trouvent.

Elle le trouve enfin. Il est de dos. Elle a toujours pensé qu'il était trop grand et baraqué pour être un attrapeur. Trop lourd pour s'élever. Mais pouvait-on s'attendre à autre chose de l'enfant chéri des Poufsouffles ? Grand, musclé, brun, yeux gris, préfet-en-chef, joueur de Quidditch extraordinaire, sourire de petit garçon. L'enfant parfait. S'il avait été dans son année, elle l'aurait détesté. Elle préférait faire semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Tout le monde s'est demandé pourquoi Victoire, ce n'était pas un gars comme ça qu'elle avait épousé. Un parfait. Comme s'il était déjà passé dans la tête de Victoire un autre futur que Teddy et ses sublimes cotés imparfaits. Teddy Lupin, présent plus que parfait.

Il a une longue cicatrice qui descend de son épaule à son abdomen. Il ne l'avait pas à Poudlard, elle en est persuadée. N'allait pas vous imaginer des choses insensées. C'est juste que Dominique sait tous des plaies. Elle sait que Lily-Luna a une cicatrice sur la lèvre parce que, petite, elle a voulu manger une agrafe mais qu'elle dit à tout le monde que c'est un de ses amants qui lui a pris la bouche trop violemment, pour signer plus d'autographes. Elle sait qu'Andromeda Tonks a une demi-lune blanche à jamais incrustée dans le creux du bras, d'y avoir enfoncé ses ongles trop fort quand elle a compris que son mari ne reviendrait jamais s'y nicher. Elle sait qu'Annie Londubat a une cicatrice juste au-dessus de la cheville, souvenir d'un filet du diable qui voulait lui couper les ailes. Elle sait les cicatrices de son père. Elle connaît la douleur de ses paires. Elle voudrait chasser les peurs de son père. Et ses pleurs. Elle sait qu'Eden Diggory a le dos lisse. Les gens qui s'aiment n'ont pas d'œdèmes.

Il finit d'essuyer ses cheveux avec la serviette, se retourne et fixe son regard d'orage dans le sien. Tempête sur le lagon. Elle ne baissera pas les yeux. Ils sont bleus. Les ecchymoses ancrés dans l'Iris. Elle ne s'appelle pas Rose. Alors elle ne rougit pas. Elle ne fléchit pas. Elle tient tête, toujours à terre.

\- - Je savais que tu viendrais.

\- - Prétentieux.

Il a un sourire coupable. Ça reste en lui la seule chose appréciable. Il ne joue pas l'enfant blanc. Il sait qu'il est beau. Il sait qu'il est riche. Il sait qu'il est bon. Elle sait qu'il tremble quand son père le regarde jouer.

\- - Pas vraiment. Les Griffondor, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous ne tombez pas dans la gueule du loup, vous y courez.

\- - Le feu à la main. Tu n'as pas passé l'âge de parler des maisons ? Tu as été diplômé il y a dix ans.

\- - C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Après m'avoir dit que j'étais l'archétype du stupide Poufsouffle ?

\- - Oh non ça, Diggory, c'est juste parce que t'es un blaireau.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et un moment Eden oublie qu'il est censé être en colère. Stupide Poufsouffle.

\- - Et c'est pas être un lion de bac à sable que de courir en talons dans un vestiaire rempli de garçons à moitié à poil pour rien ne me dire du tout ?

\- - Je suis désolée, je sais l'effet que les garçons te font, mais moi, les joueurs de Quidditch j'en ai eu plus que de raison. Quand à n'avoir rien à te dire du tout, tu deviens plus sourd ou plus con avec les saisons ?

\- - Juste plus impatient. Weasley, j'ai pas ton temps.

\- - Comme tu es charmant.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- - Que tu ailles te faire foutre, Diggory.

\- - Pourquoi ? Pour que tu le mettes en couverture de ton torchon ?

\- - Je n'ai pas de torchon, j'ai un elfe de maison.

\- - Tu sais quoi, Dominique, je préférais encore quand tu étais une gamine étrange et à la bouche étanche.

\- - C'est Weasley pour toi, Diggory. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Ton numéro d'enfant chéri peut marcher avec n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis Dominique Weasley. Je pourrais t'écraser avec mon petit doigt sans que ma manucure soit effritée. Je suis une écrivaine. Je ne trafique pas la vérité. J'enquête dessus.

\- - Tu enquêtes ? Tu appelles ça enquêter ? Tu te fous de moi. Tu publies une photo floue de moi parlant avec un inconnu avec comme titre « Eden Diggory, de l'enfant prodige à la romance cachée » et tu appelles ça une enquête ? Je suppose que quand tu marches plus de cinq minutes, tu te considères comme une athlète ?

\- - Ne joue pas au sarcastique avec moi, Diggory.

\- - Tu vas faire quoi ? Dire que je prends des potions illégales pour booster mes statistiques ? Que je prévois d'avoir des enfants par mère porteuse ?

\- - Pourquoi, c'est le cas ?

\- - Arrête de jouer la reporter. Tu ne sais pas faire.

\- - Arrête de jouer l'aigri. Je gagne à tout prix.

\- - Tu sais, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois.

\- - Non, Diggory, je crois qu'on se ressemble encore moins que je le pensais.

Elle s'apprête à partir et il la retient par l'épaule. Elle le regarde et il ne dit rien. Il la relâche.

Peut-être que c'est une forme de courage. Peut-être qu'il est lâche.

Il se dit qu'il n'aime pas voir les jolies filles pleurer. Et elle est très jolie. Trop jolie. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne supporte de voir personne pleurer. Il a été élevé dans la maison des pleurs. Ils battaient, la nuit, le son de ses peurs.

Elle secoue sa chevelure d'argent et il a l'impression de voir les étoiles se remettre en place. Il ne les avait pas vu tomber. Dominique, bouffone bouffeuse d'étoiles.

Et puis quand elle se met à parler elle se contente de les ravaler. Ne reste que l'apocalypse dans sa voix. L'ombre de quelque chose de superbe.

Il ne la voit déjà plus comme une enfant. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme qui lui faisait autant bouillir le sang.

Il se rappelle qu'elle descend des fées. Morgane a tué Arthur. Il serait idiot de se la jouer chevalier blanc.

Mais les Poufsouffles ce n'est pas très malin.

Elle s'en va.

Il reste posté là. Le bras en l'air. L'esprit par terre. Dominique Weasley, la femme éclair.

* * *

 _Extrait du carnet noir :_

 _La seconde de sa race. Elle ne pense pas à ça. Au Weasley, à sa race elle y pense à chaque instant. Pas celle pour laquelle on pose des bombes. Pas celle liée à une couleur de peau. On ne pose pas de bombe pour les femmes. On les pose contre elle. Tout contre elle. En ceinture, au creux du sein, parfois ce sont ces femmes qu'on transforment en bombe. Pas comme celles que les moldus appellent bombe humaine. Non. Comme toutes ces femmes qui naissent avec un compte à rebours, qu'on arme dès la naissance, qui ne sont qu'un engin explosif entre les mains des hommes. Ces femmes sans existence. C'est à ça qu'elle pense. À sa race._

 _Il la regarde et ne la voit pas. Il avait raison pourtant, elle n'a pas changé. Pas en essence. Enfant du silence._

* * *

Pendant quelques temps, elle a cru que les hommes seraient son salut. Ces doux salauds. Quelle salade elle a pu se raconter. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'aimer. Peut-être que dans leurs yeux elles pourraient s'aimer. Mais Narcisse n'y trouvait jamais qu'Echo. Ce n'était jamais elle qu'elle voyait.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle a arrêté. L'espace d'un instant, d'une minute, elle pouvait s'oublier. Son corps n'était plus que le sien à porter. Le ciel était à sa portée. Et le mirage retombait.

Quand on est trop lourde, on tombe toujours.

Tant que les bleus ne se voient que dans les yeux.

Parfois, elle se regarde et elle se trouverait presque jolie. Elle voit ses grands yeux, bien sûr ils n'ont pas le vert indéfinissable de ceux de Lily, mais ils ont une couleur qui leur est propre, un bleu lagon. Puis ses cheveux d'argent, ce n'est pas le sublime feu de Victoire, mais c'est la même couleur que ceux de maman et ça c'est le plus beau des payements. Il y a ses lèvres en bouton de fleurs, là où repose le cœur de Fleur. Il y a… non. Il n'y a rien à sauver. Elle est à bruler. À recommencer. Elle vit en temps de paix. Elle n'avait qu'à être belle. Et elle n'en est même pas capable.

Elle ravale ses larmes. Inutile de perdre le bleu de ses yeux.

Elle enfile un décolleté et une jupe trop serrée. Quand elle chasse, elle ne cherche pas à se cacher. Les hommes raffolent de ce qui la rend folle.

Il y a de pires choses qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle se donne du coucher au lever du soleil puis ravale ses yeux ciel et va crever pour d'autres merveilles. Au moins, elle ne leur fait pas croire qu'elle les aime. Au moins, elle ne colle pas un corps détesté à celui d'un homme aimé. Il y a de pire choses qu'elle pourrait faire que de se défaire.

Elle évite les miroirs et s'enfile trois coups à boire. Cette nuit, elle va encore laisser sa dignité choir. L'amour c'est un truc pour les filles comme Victoire. Elle, elle veut juste une nuit avec un homme qui lui répétera qu'elle est belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne brièvement à y croire.

Elle se noie dans le désespoir. Elle se nuit dans la lumière du soir.

* * *

 _Extrait du carnet bleu :_

 _La balance. L'heure y est fausse. Elle indique soixante. Je croirais qu'il est cent soixante. Dans une heure, un des geôlier de mon esprit enfoiré viendra la remonter de deux heures. Une technique pour rendre les prisonniers fous, empruntée aux tortionnaires russes du siècle dernier. Aucun sens. Relire à l'envers. Aucun sens. Je fixe les aiguilles tellement fort qu'un instant je crois que je vais réussir à les faire bouger. Je ne fais que croitre et croire. Ma mère est de ces femmes qui ont en elles le pouvoir de tout faire plier. Elle pourrait briser mais elle ne fait que tordre. Elle pourrait tuer mais ne fait que mordre. Je ne sais même pas parler._

* * *

 **Partie 2 : L'enquête**

* * *

Il la revoit, deux mois plus tard, là où il l'attendait le plus. Il aurait pu refuser. Il aurait pu laisser Teddy à ses ennuis. Il savait bien que cette amitié le foutrait en danger. Son père l'avait prévenu. Il était quand même venu.

Teddy Lupin était la dernière personne avec qui vous vouliez être copain. Il n'écoutait jamais en cours et vous piquez toutes vos notes. Il vous faisait manger des œufs de scarabées et ne cessait de vous rappeler l'anecdote. Il vous demandait de l'accompagner dans la Foret Interdite à minuit un soir de pleine lune et vous traitait de chochotte. Il profitait de vos pouvoirs de préfet et s'en fichait que pour vous ça cocotte. Mais Teddy souriait tout le temps. Tout le temps. À tout le monde. Tous les jours. Pour toujours. Pour le petit garçon de onze ans qui était rentré à Poudlard avec les larmes comme seul art, Teddy était le seul ami qu'il voulait pour la vie. Teddy sourit et tout drame est fini.

Il ne l'a pas vu de la cérémonie. Il aurait cru qu'elle se tiendrait à la droite de sa sœur. Il sait qu'elle est la première à gauche dans son cœur. Pourtant, elle avait choisi James comme témoin. Lui était celui de Teddy. Il a cru voir, un instant, un éclat argent. Au milieu du feu. Mais déjà c'était le moment de donner les alliances. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il la cherchait.

Reflexe d'attrapeur, il a vu l'éclat de l'or. Une longue jupe d'or liquide et un bustier carmin. Ses longs cheveux d'argent viennent couvrir le nu de son dos qui menace de se révéler à chacun de ses mouvements. La tentation Griffondor. Tout le monde la regarde. Elle semble les ignorer. Peut-être qu'il la regarde et qu'il ignore le monde.

Elle passe son bras sous celui d'un quelconque Don Juan et rit aux éclats. Ils transperce son corps. Elle n'a jamais ri de ses blagues à lui. Elle n'a jamais cherché qu'à lui nuire. Il ne cesse pourtant pas de la regarder cette gamine dessinée dans un morceau de lune.

Non, définitivement plus une enfant.

Il vide son verre et propose une danse à Lola Moon. L'ironie ne lui échappe pas, mais peu à peu le souvenir de Dominique s'enfuit.

Si à un moment, il croise son regard, c'est totalement par hasard. Elle est en train de parler à Victoire. Elle est si petite à côté de sa grande sœur. Victoire et son corps fin mis en valeur dans sa robe d'ivoire contraste avec le débordement de sensualité de Dominique et ses rondeurs. Victoire lui sourit. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Dominique hoche vaguement la tête, signe qu'elle l'a vu. C'est drôle, c'est foutrement drôle, que ce simple geste, réveille en lui toutes ses parcelles. Il se dit qu'il est Poufsouffle dans l'âme et qu'il ne pourrait jamais être attiré par la femme de son meilleur allié, que du coup, il se concentre d'avantage sur Dominique, c'est sensé. Elle est jolie, voilà tout. Lola aussi. Il va repartir avec elle ce soir.

Il l'a remarqué mais il ne l'avouera jamais : à part Victoire, Dominique n'a réellement parlé à personne de la soirée.

Alors que lui, dans les vestiaires, elle est venu le chercher.

Il se trompait, elle n'a pas commencé à parler. Elle a commencé à lui parler.

Elle porte le feu sur sa poitrine nue, mais il se dit qu'il n'est pas le seul des deux à bouillir.

Alors il fait danser Lola en riant. C'est une très jolie fille. Pourtant, quand il referme ses mains sur sa taille il la trouve trop fine, elle manque de failles. Elle manque de corps. Il continue à danser. Mais Dominique, il n'arrive plus à l'effacer.

* * *

Dominique n'est pas surprise de se réveiller le lendemain du mariage de sa sœur dans un appartement inconnu. Elle n'est pas surprise non plus que l'individu ne lui soit pas inconnu. Après tout, depuis qu'il a amené sa nonchalante insolente et ses bottes salissantes dans son bureau, elle sait qu'elle va finir dans ses draps. Non, ce qui la surprend, c'est la fermeté avec laquelle il la tient dans ses bras.

Elle ne peut transplaner sans risquer de se transplanter. Doucement, elle s'extirpe de son emprise. Elle lui colle à la peau. Il lui colle à la peau. Ses seins trop dodus heurtent son torse nu. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer. Il n'y a pas d'air dans ses poumons que de la chaire.

Elle s'échappe enfin et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi ça sonne comme elle s'écharpe. Dominique transforme sa jupe fourreau doré en jeans cigarettes et enfument ses jambes dedans. Elle remet son bustier sans prêter attention aux griffures dans son dos.

Rien d'extraordinaire. Chaque nuit à chercher l'amour d'elle-même est pareille et le lendemain matin, comme un marin, elle paye. Puis elle s'évapore. Toujours un peu plus.

Elle jette un dernier regard à Eden et ses longs cils endormis. Rien d'extraordinaire.

* * *

Le mariage de Victoire la laisse fatiguée pour trois jours et elle le sait, la laissera vide pour trois vies. Elle a passé le reste du week-end à arpenter la maison à la recherche d'une quelconque trace du passage de sa sœur. Elle qui était partout. Victoire a lâché sa main et pris son chemin.

Elle a passé deux nuits sur le sol de son ancienne chambre. À essayer de voir des traces de son rire, de l'entendre. Louis l'a rejoint la veille de partir à Poudlard, il a posé sa tête rousse sur son ventre. Elle a recommencé à respirer. Victoire, Louis, ce sont les seuls corps étrangers qu'elle peut supporter. Les seuls à l'aimer malgré tous ses dangers. Roxane aussi, mais c'est diffèrent, Roxane est née pour l'aimer. Bien sûr, Bill et Fleur l'adorent, mais ils ignorent tout de ses étrangetés. Chez les Weasley, elle est l'éternel corps étranger. Cœur ravagé.

Lundi matin, elle a passé une éternité à cacher ses cernes pour aller au travail. Mais personne ne lui pose de questions où qu'elle aille. On s'en méfie de cette Weasley silencieuse, on préfère ses cousins canailles. On la croit crâneuse. On la remarque juste parce qu'elle est plantureuse. Ses collègues passent leurs journées à imaginer avec elle des nuits sulfureuses.

Fred surprend quelques un de ces regards lubriques et se retient de tous les changer en lombric pour ne pas provoquer la colère de Dominique. Il était juste venu voir sa cousine pour lui demander un service qu'il avait oublié le soir du mariage de Victoire. Fred a vingt ans, il est un de ces garnement qui pensent qu'il peut traiter les femmes comme des ornements mais qui interdit formellement aux autres hommes avec ses cousines d'en faire autant. Surtout avec Dominique. Dominique c'est la plus belle. Il le disait sans cesse à trois ans, il le dira jusqu'à ce que son sang cesse de couler. Dominique c'est la plus belle. Il ne dit pas ça juste parce qu'aujourd'hui il a cruellement besoin d'elle. Il ne le dit même pas. Il le pense juste. Et peut-être que son regard panse l'injuste Dominique. Juste un peu.

\- Gaby !

Elle ne lève pas les yeux de son parchemin, pour l'appeler par son deuxième prénom il n'y a que son cousin. Les Weasley n'aiment pas être ignorés. Elle s'en est toujours amusée. Quand elle croise enfin son regard il est agacé. Mais c'est Fred. Son Freddie. Il n'a peut-être pas les boucles rouges de Roxy, mais il a son sourire et ça lui suffit. Alors il sourit. Il sourit. Il sourit.

\- - Fred, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il met sa main sur son sein gauche comme si elle l'avait mortellement blessé. Stupidité. Fred est un Weasley. Il n'a pas le cœur dans le sein mais sur la main.

\- - Je ne peux pas venir voir ma cousine adorée, juste pour le plaisir de la voir ?

\- - Non.

\- - Gaby !

\- - Fred, j'ai du travail, je sais que c'est une notion qui t'est totalement étrangère, mais je dois quand même le faire. Va au but.

\- - Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas parler avec toi, ma Gaby. Tu vas finir comme oncle Percy.

\- - Ce n'est pas qu'on ne peut pas parler avec moi, c'est que je ne veux pas parler avec vous.

\- - Même avec ton cousin préféré ?

\- - Je n'ai pas de cousin préféré.

\- - Même avec ton cousin moins pestiféré ?

\- - Fred Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle dit ça avec un sourire. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Le sourire de Dominique. Toutes ses autres cousines, il pouvait les faire rire. Lily et Rose étaient les plus simples à conquérir. Elles étaient toujours au bord du rire. Dominique, elle, était au bord du pire. Quand il la fait sourire, il est toujours ce gamin qui vient de conquérir un empire. Fred, tout ce qu'il a envie dans la vie, c'est que les joues de tout le monde s'étirent. Que jamais le regard de son père en disant son prénom ne s'attriste. On devrait peut-être lui présenter Eden Diggory. Ils ont les mêmes buts dans la vie.

\- - J'ai besoin d'un service.

\- - Dis.

\- - J'ai une amie qui cherche un stage à la Gazette et je lui ai peut-être, hypothétiquement, aléatoirement, presque surement, promis que ma sublime cousine pourrait lui décrocher.

\- - D'accord. Elle commence jeudi.

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- - Je ne sais pas, que tu me disputes, que tu me juges, que tu me cries dessus, je ne sais pas moi, même que tu me félicites.

\- - Je ne vais pas te disputer, je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter. Je ne vais pas te juger, je ne m'appelle pas Ron Weasley. Je ne vais pas te crier dessus, je ne m'appelle pas Victoire Lupin. Et je ne vais pas te féliciter, je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- - Et tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber.

\- - Et je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Parce que tu es ma famille.

\- - Un jour, cette excuse tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser à tout va.

\- - Je te demande pardon ?

Il ne lui répond pas tout de suite. Il n'est jamais sérieux très longtemps. Elle en a collecté que très peu de ces moments. Il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans ses costumes de dandy moldu. On s'attend toujours à voir parler un garçon très propret, très bien élevé, très acidulé. Et quand son sourire se brise en mille et un mots ce ne sont que des bouts de rire. Fred Weasley vendrait sa mère pour une bonne blague.

Pourtant, là, il la regarde, sa bouche charnue fermée. Sa barbe aux éclats roux parfaitement taillée, ses cheveux noirs très court coupés, sa peau caramel parfaitement hydratée, le compromis Weasley parfait. Elle n'avait jamais vu la fossette de son sourire s'absenter aussi longtemps. Fred était comme elle, une anomalie dans la génétique Weasley. Il avait leurs yeux et quelques reflets de leur couleur sur sa barbe, mais il n'en restait pas moins un métis. Un hybride. Elle, elle n'avait rien pris d'eux. Maintenant, elle avait même repris le sourire de Fred. Dominique brise tout.

\- - Gaby, tu nous fais toujours passer avant tout le monde. Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ce travail là ? Les grands et les petits peuvent bien l'ignorer. James et moi on sait. Tu ne peux pas toujours nous faire passer avant toi. Tu ne nous dois rien.

\- - Je dois vous protéger.

\- - Et tu feras comment quand on sera tous grands ? Quand tu nous auras tout sacrifier. Tu n'as rien à prouver. Tu es une Weasley.

\- - Tu crois ?

\- - J'en suis sûr.

Et ses dents blanches reviennent mordre ses lèvres brunes. Percées sa peau d'ébène. Il est tellement sur. James et lui sont nés dans une explosion de rire en acier. Ils ont pour toujours cette assurance sureté. Cette certitude d'exister. Cette fierté d'être. Dominique ne fait que paraître. Elle secoue la tête pour chasser ses noirs démons. Fred a trop de lumière. Ils feraient mieux de disparaître.

\- - Bon, tu veux que je la prenne ta copine ou pas ? Oui. Alors arrête de tout vouloir compliquer. On dirait Rose.

En un battement de cils, elle est revenue la Dominique Weasley brève et insensible qui se préférerait invisible. Fred ne cesse pas de sourire pour autant. Elle continue son travail silencieusement. Puis, il reprend dans quelque chose qui ressemble à un chuchotement :

\- - Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé que tu étais une princesse. Tu ressemblais trait pour trait aux illustrations des contes que maman lisait à Roxane. Avec des cheveux d'argent, ton teint blanc et ton regard d'un autre temps. Tu ne parlais pas beaucoup, les princesses ça ne parlent pas beaucoup. Mais quand l'un de nous tombait et que tu l'aidais à se relever, quand tu déposais tes lèvres sur nos fronts brulants, quand tu glissais ta main dans les nôtres, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir tu étais une magicienne. Pas une princesse. Personne ne viendra te secourir, tu es ton propre héros. J'ai retrouvé des photos de toi petite quand je préparais le cadeau de Victoire. Tes joues me manquent. Tu es tellement belle Dominique. Tellement. Pourtant, tout ce que j'ai pu me demander c'est qu'est-ce qui avaient rongé tes joues. »

Elle pourrait lui répondre que ses joues rongent ses jours. Qu'elles sont là. Toujours là. Qu'elle ne voit que ça. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit. Elle lui dit qu'elle a juste grandi. Et comme c'est un mensonge plaisant à entendre il la croit sans plus attendre. Il l'embête encore quelques instant, fait voler ses papiers, s'amuse à changer la couleur de ses cheveux en doré, imite la réaction d'oncle Ron quand il a appris que Scorpius avait demandé à Rose de l'épouser puis il s'en va.

Le soir, en partant, Dominique voit que les bureaux de plusieurs de ses collègues male ont pris flammes et croise l'un d'entre eux avec un nez remplis de furoncles. Alors elle sourit. Elle sourit.

* * *

Il devrait dire à sa mère et son père qu'il a son appartement. Il devrait quitter ses parents. Il est grand maintenant. À chaque fois qu'il y pense, il voit les yeux de sa mère et la culpabilité devient son seul sentiment. Comment pourrait-il la laisser, elle a déjà perdu un fils. Il ne peut pas la laisser. Elle et Amos ont trop de fantômes à chasser. Ils ne peuvent pas y arriver seuls. Eden sait voler sur un balai, mais il est incapable de faire partir la poussière.

Ce matin, son père l'a appelé Cédric.

Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il aurait aimé ne pas autant lui ressembler. Être blond aux yeux noirs. Ne pas voir dans le visage de sa mère le désespoir.

Cédric était un enfant du soleil. Eden a été conçu dans la nuit. Dans un élan de survie. De sordide ivresse. Le soir de la victoire. Il ne devait pas naitre. Cédric ne devait pas mourir. Il est le second fils, le second rôle. Le remplaçant. Il ne le connaît pas Cédric et pourtant il lui a volé ses parents.

Eden n'avait pas le droit de jouer dehors avant la nuit tombée. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler aux étrangers. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec des jeux de chez Weasley & Associés. Il était sans cesse protégé. Surveillé. Quand il s'est mis à jouer au Quidditch, il a entendu les restes cœur de son père se briser. Il aurait voulu arrêter. Mais, Eden, il ne savait que voler.

Il est rentré de son entrainement pour trouver ses parents endormis sur le sofa. Il a posé une couverture sur les genoux de son père et un baiser sur les larmes de sa mère. Puis, il est sorti essayer d'attraper de l'air.

Elle est la première chose qu'il a vu en rentrant dans la boite de nuit bondée.

Il a cru avoir rêvé leur nuit de la semaine passée. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que la nuit l'amenait à ses pensées. Et puis, au matin, il avait retrouvé sur son oreiller noir des fils d'argent. La velane avait filé à l'anglaise.

Elle a moulé ses fesses bombées dans un slim rouge, rouge, toujours rouge. Ses seins débordants d'indécence bougent au rythme de la musique et manquent de s'échapper de leur prison de soie dorée. Boucles d'argent. Et trois mille ours autour. Elle ne les voit pas. Elle danse.

Elle danse sous les néons et ne les voit pas. Ne se voit pas. Ne se voile pas. Quand elle se regarde, elle tombe. Elle a son sourire de vampire, son éclat de nuit né dans le sang. Ses larges hanches bougent et ses fins bras dessinent un halo blanc autour d'elle. Tout le monde la regarde et personne ne la voit. La chute devient un mouvement de hanche, une décadence, un pas de danse.

Dominique danse et Eden reste en transe.

* * *

 _Extrait du carnet rose :_

 _Il lui sourit presque tendrement, comme on sourit à une enfant qui grandit trop vite, qui veut voler en tapis volant sans même savoir marcher. Un enfant qui reviendra les genoux en sang en pleurant. Elle pose ses mains sur les siennes. Elles sont toutes petites à côté. Le geste est familier mais tout lui est étranger dans ces doigts autrefois lisses et aujourd'hui cabossés. Preuve tangible qu'il a changé de vie. Comme ces bosses sur ses mains, elle s'y est infiltrée. Les femmes ne font pas l'histoire. Elle la défont. Comme Helene. Victoire avait coutume de lui dire que l'histoire, elle, elle la défoncerait. La fille des ténèbres qui avait vu la lumière. Qui parlait de la paix avec des larmes d'amour dans les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas tué une mouche. Mais elle aurait détruit n'importe quel ennemi. Dominique elle aurait voulu être une guerrière Weasley._

* * *

Elle ne sait pas à quoi elle joue, mais elle sait qu'elle va perdre. Encore une fois, elle se réveille à l'appartement d'Éden et dans sa tête c'est un réel enfer. Hier encore, elle dansait.

Cette fois il est réveillé, il lève son bras et quelque chose dans ses yeux la met au défi de s'en aller. Elle plaque sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle aspire son air d' insolent petit garçon. Elle le bouffe entièrement. Elle le vomira plus tard.

Juste une petite entorse à sa règle.

La troisième fois qu'elle finit dans ses draps, elle se dit que c'est le proverbe. Jamais deux sans trois. Maintenant ça ira.

Quand en un mois, elle a partagé ses nuits vingt et une fois, elle décide de mettre sa plus jolie robe et d'aller lier son corps à une autre foi. Elle reste bloquée devant sa porte et quelque chose se tord dans son foie. Elle retourne chez Eden et décide de faire comme si elle avait le choix.

Ce n'est qu'une commodité. Il est là, elle est là. Ils fonctionnent bien ensemble. La nuit du moins. Le jour, elle continue d'écrire sur lui dans son journal. Le soir, elle écrit une autre page de son histoire. Ce n'est qu'une commodité. S'il s'en allait, elle pourrait s'en passer.

Elle arrive bien à vivre sans Victoire.

* * *

Teddy et sa nouvelle femme sont rentrés de leur voyage de noce avant-hier. Quand elle est arrivée dans le hall de la Gazette, son nouveau beau-frère l'attendait et la prise dans ses bras à lui en casser chacun des os. Il ne fait jamais les chose à moitié. Maintenant autant que Lily, Dominique est sa petite sœur, autant que le sang. Si ce n'est plus. Avant d'aller à son bureau à la rubrique crime, il lui a dit que ce soir il mangeait avec Eden Diggory ( _tu sais, mon meilleur ami, le pauvre adorable bougre sur lequel du t'acharnes un peu plus chaque jour dans tes articles, cet Eden-là_ ) et qu'elle pourrait se retrouver seule avec Victoire. À son habitude, Dominique n'a rien répondu. Elle s'est abstint de toutes paroles superflues.

À dix-huit heure trente tapante elle était devant la porte de Victoire. À dix-huit heure trente et une elle était dans ses bras et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Victoire a tenté de cuisiner et Dominique a essayé de manger. De toutes ses forces. À croire que seules ses forces savent être maigres. Victoire a enroulé ses bras autours de son cou pour placer sa tête sur ses genoux. Les mèches rouges sang de Victoire chatouillent le bout de son nez et le saphir de son regard fait trembler tout ce qui en elle a peur de raisonner. D'en bas, Dominique la regarde. Comme d'habitude. Si sa bouche reste fermée, ses yeux dévorons Victoire à jamais.

L'aînée joue avec les cheveux de sa cadette. Comme quand elles étaient petites. C'est ça le hic. Pour Victoire, Dominique sera toujours petite. Et immense. Elle se demande parfois, comment elle fera pour être mère. C'est insensé de penser qu'elle pourrait aimer qui que ce soit plus que sa petite sœur adorée. Bien sûr, elle adore Louis. Louis est sa vie. Mais Dominique c'est toute son existence. Sa petite, sa toute petite, ferme les yeux. Elle s'étire, doux petit chat. Puis elle sourit. Dans son presque-sommeil. Dominique n'a jamais souri à moins qu'on la regarde. Elle n'a jamais souri pour elle. Elle n'a jamais été tendre avec elle.

Extatique comme une Lupin, elle lui secoue l'épaule. Dominique ouvre un œil lagon et repousse la mains d'ivoire de Victoire.

\- - Victoire, j'étais en train de m'endormir. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu de vraies nuits de sommeil ?

\- - Non, je ne sais pas. Mais ça m'intéresse. Dis-moi, petite sœur, qui est-ce qui vole ton sommeil ?

\- - Ma grande sœur incapable de s'occuper de ses affaires ?

\- - Ma chérie, j'ai volé le sommeil de bien des hommes et de quelques femmes, crois-moi, aucun ne s'est plaint.

\- - En même temps, ils n'ont jamais eu à partager avec toi une salle de bain.

\- - Dis à tata Vicky avec qui tu partages ta salle de bain.

\- - Le mariage t'as rendu sénile, ma pauvre.

\- - Le célibat t'as rendu facile, ma chérie.

\- - Eh, on ne trouve pas tous l'amour de sa vie à trois ans et demi. On est pas tous aussi feignants.

Victoire, faussement vexée, chatouille les cotes de sa petite sœur. Elle préfère la faire rire plutôt que de lui dire qu'elle espère encore qu'elle trouvera l'amour d'elle-même à plus de vingt-quatre ans. Ce n'est plus un caprice d'adolescent mais un vrai poison la tuant lentement. Victoire voudrait s'arracher les yeux, les donner à sa sœur pour qu'elle se voit enfin telle qu'elle la voit. Victoire peut vivre aveugle, Teddy la guidera. Vivre dans un monde où sa sœur se déteste c'est pire encore que d'imaginer un univers où sa sœur la déteste.

\- - Je te ferais dire que je ne me suis pas intéressée à Teddy avant mes seize ans.

\- - Tu veux dire que tu as tenu seize ans avant de céder à la facilité.

\- - Tu sais l'amour ça peut être facile aussi.

\- - Comme moi ?

\- - Oh, Dominique, mon tout petit amour, je rigolais. Et puis, tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué.

Elle s'attend à ce que Victoire lui sorte encore un de ses non-sens. Une de ses phrases polluées par l'amour. Victoire a un voile devant les yeux. L'amour la rend aveugle. Quand elle parle de Dominique, encore plus quand elle parle de Dominique à Dominique, on dirait qu'elle décrit la huitième merveille du monde magique. Qu'elle est la réincarnation de la Belle enchanteresse originelle. Dominique sait qu'il en est rien. Victoire est Circé et elle, eh bien, elle est un des porcs d'Ulysse. Pourtant, juste pour que le sourire de Vicky transperce la nuit, elle demande :

\- - Ah ouais ? Quand ?

\- - Avec Eden.

\- - Eden ?

\- - Eden Diggory ! À Poudlard, j'étais folle de lui. Merlin, ne répète jamais ça à Teddy. C'est son meilleur ami.

\- - Pourquoi tu n'es pas sortie avec Eden alors ?

\- - Il ne voulait pas de moi. J'ai essayé de l'embrasser, il m'a repoussé à chaque fois. Il essayé de ne pas m'embarrasser mais c'était clair comme tes yeux, je ne l'intéressais pas. Et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, oui je lis tes articles, non il n'est pas gay. Je n'étais pas son genre.

\- - Tu es le genre de tout le monde, Victoire.

\- - Tu es ma petite sœur, c'est ton rôle de dire ça.

C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de Poudlard.

\- - N'importe quoi. Diggory avait juste dû comprendre avant toi que tu étais amoureuse de Teddy et n'avait pas voulu avoir le cœur brisé.

\- - Ou alors il était immunisé. Je crois que j'étais trop bruyante, trop Weasley, je ne faisais que parler et hurler. Eden aime les jolies filles, sinon il ne t'aurait pas choisi. Mais je ne crois pas que ça lui suffit.

\- - Suffise. Suffit avec tes idioties. Tu n'es pas qu'une jolie fille. Tu es un amour, drôle et courageuse.

\- - C'est bien ce que je dis, je suis une Weasley. Toi aussi.

\- - Ouais, juste de papiers.

\- - Dominique…

\- - Et comment tu sais que j'ai couché avec Diggory ?

\- - Je vous ai vu partir main dans la main à mon mariage. On aurait dit un mirage. Vous étiez bien trop beaux pour rester sages. Tu l'as revu ?

\- - Non.

\- - Hum. C'est pour ça que tu publies tous les jours son image ?

\- - Eden Diggory est un pauvre con imbu de lui-même qui essaye de vendre l'image du bon petit garçon parfait à tout le monde. »

Elles entendent un éclat de rire. Teddy vient d'apparaître avec Eden, juste avant la réponse de Dominique. Teddy est écroulé de rire et Eden a un étrange petit sourire. Si Victoire et Teddy n'étaient pas là, Dominique se serait lever pour lui ravir.

* * *

 _Extrait du carnet noir :_

 _« C'est une création de Lily-Luna que tu portes ? Cela te va divinement bien._

 _\- Tu trouves ?_

 _\- Oui, ça te va tellement bien au teint. Ça fait ressortir le grain de ta peau._

 _\- Elle est déjà assez épaisse. »_

 _C'est ma peau que je porte, Victoire. Je me sens mal dans ma peau._

* * *

 **Partie 3 : L'interview**

* * *

C'est léger. Ce n'est peut-être plus tout à fait une commodité. C'est léger.

Tout en elle s'allume quand il rentre dans une pièce. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi tout en lui met à vif ses nerfs alors qu'il ne fait que lui sourire. C'est rien un sourire. C'est léger.

Il oublie de jouer à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelle de respirer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il abaisse ses barrières avec elle alors qu'elle ne fait que l'attaquer. C'est rien une inspiration. C'est léger.

Ils font l'amour dans le noir. Le jour commence avec la nuit. Il espère, mais elle éteint toujours la lumière, Dominique ne veut pas révéler ses mystères. Elle part toujours avant qu'une quelconque lueur perce l'atmosphère. C'est léger.

Il y a des pire choses qu'elle pourrait faire. Comme, comme, comme… Pouce. Stop. Non. C'est léger. C'est léger.

Elle joue avec la soie des cheveux d'Éden comme tous les soirs. Il pose un baiser glacé sur son épaule nacrée.

\- - Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras me montrer ce que tu écris ?

\- - Je pensais que tu étais là pour la seule raison que tu avais commencé à lire ce que j'écrivais.

\- - La seule raison que j'aurais de ne pas être là est ce que tu écris sur moi, adorée.

\- - Je n'écris rien d'autre.

\- - J'ai du mal à te croire.

\- - J'ai du mal à m'en émouvoir.

\- - Tu n'as pas de cœur.

\- - Et toi tu pues la chaleur et la candeur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on a tous nos défauts.

\- - Nous tous et le ciel. À part ton corps. Et tes yeux. Et ta bouche. Et tes cheveux. On a tous nos défauts, surtout toi, surtout pas ton corps. »

Elle l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Il dit n'importe quoi. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Et pourtant elle sourit.

C'est léger. Dominique n'a pas recommencé à manger.

* * *

\- - À part cette fois où tu ne m'as pas donné de retenue, tu te souviens de moi à Poudlard ?

\- - Heu…

\- - Oh, tu n'es pas obligé de mentir pour me faire plaisir. Tu ne m'a pas forcement laissé un souvenir marquant. Je te trouvais ni très intelligent, ni très intéressant, certainement pas dans le vent, rien de spécial, rien de marquant. T'étais juste foutument séduisant. Après des gars comme toi il y en a tellement. T'étais juste ce sportif avec une histoire poignante. Mais des histoires comme celle de ton frère, on en a tous à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

Il ne lui répond pas. Un instant, elle est tentée d'allumer sa baguette pour pouvoir déceler son expression. Elle est nue. Elle ne veut pas être vue. Alors elle continue :

\- - Je suis désolée. Je suis allée trop loin. Tu vois, c'est pour cela que je ne parle pas. Je dis toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas. Ma bouche est un éternel faux pas. Je, ça a dû être compliqué pour tes parents de perdre un fils. Le nombre de corps ne réduit pas la douleur. Je suis désolée. C'est toi qui me fait parler ! Moi, je ne veux pas. Si ça tenait qu'à moi je garderais le silence pour l'éternité. Les mots prononcés ça a le don de tout abimer. Je suis désolée. Je me ferais pardonner. Diggory, je te jure que si tu ne m'interromps pas maintenant pour me faire…

Il pose son sourire sur ses lèvres entrouvertes puis murmure :

\- - Pour te faire pardonner, tu pourrais me faire lire tes carnets.

\- - Tu es sur que tu n'étais pas à Serpentard ?

\- - Affirmatif. Le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle sans avant même de s'être posé sur ma tête. Et pourtant ce que tu dis sur Cédric ne me vexe pas. C'est un drame personnel qui a mille fois son pareil. Je crois que mes parents sont morts avec lui cette nuit et quand je suis arrivé ils ont dû se forcer à continuer. Ils ont dû oublier qu'ils avaient crevé parce qu'ils m'avaient créé. Alors ouais, tu as raison je n'ai jamais cherché à être extraordinaire. Je n'en ai jamais été fier. Le talent, c'est ce qui a tué mon frère.

\- - Mon père a perdu son petit frère Fred pendant la guerre. Il a accroché son portrait dans un coin du salon mais ne le regarde jamais. Je ne l'ai pas vu lui parler une seule fois. Je crois que papa a décidé qu'être frère c'était trop douloureux. Comme si être mon père était bien mieux. Je suis désolée, je suis nulle pour consoler. Je ne sais pas parler.

\- - Je ne suis pas triste. Parfois, je trouve ça juste étrange de dire que j'ai perdu un frère. Est-ce que j'en ai jamais eu un ? Est-ce que ça compte. J'ai grandi avec une ombre. Elle me suivait partout sur la terre. Et on m'a dit que c'était mon frère.

\- - Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu t'es mis à voler.

\- - Tu sais ?

\- - Observer c'est mon métier.

\- - Et pourtant tu ne te rappelles pas.

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je n'hésitais pas pour te faire plaisir tout à l'heure. Je me souviens de toi. En quatrième année, tu avais ensorcelé tous les tableaux de Poudlard pour qu'ils diffusent des slogans contre la montée de l'extrémisme magique en République Tchèque. Je me demande encore comment tu as fait, d'ailleurs. Personne n'aurait jamais su que tu avais fait le coup si je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec les t-shirts d'activistes que tu essayais de vendre à Teddy silencieusement. Quand je t'ai confronté, tu as menacé de m'éliminer si je te balançais. Tu ne m'arrivais même pas au nombril.

\- - Tu as répondu que j'étais une petite fille étrange. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en serais souvenu. Je t'en ai voulu.

\- - Tu n'as jamais supporté d'être vue.

\- - Peut-être. C'est mon petit cousin James qui m'a aidé pour le sort. Une sorte de génie ce gamin. Un surdoué bon à rien.

\- - Je lui ai fait passer des tests pour l'équipe de Quidditch nationale. Il a une technique de vol phénoménale.

\- - James préfère jouer les idiots incapables aux tendances de playboy insupportable. C'est plus facile pour lui.

\- - Vous êtes tous tarés les Potter-Weasley. Incapable de juste exister. Et je pensais ma vie compliquée.

\- - C'est vrai la vie n'est pas simple pour les beaux gosses joueurs de Quidditch multimillionnaires. Un vrai calvaire.

\- - Tu me trouves beau ?

\- - J'ai des yeux.

\- - Tu n'as pas l'air de te trouver belle.

\- - J'ai des yeux. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

\- - Pourtant, te regarder, c'est tout ce que je fais.

\- - Merlin, une vraie langue de serpent.

\- - Tu peux parler, Dominique, le choixpau devait être ivre pour ne pas t'avoir envoyé chez les verts et argent.

\- - Il a dit que je pouvais aller où je voulais.

\- - Et tu as demandé à aller où ta famille était allée ?

\- - J'ai demandé d'aller où on m'aimerait »

Il la regarde et a l'air de la voir. Elle n'a pas pensé à partir avant que les lumières ne commencent à s'allumer. Ce n'est pas grave, ils ne font que s'amuser. C'est léger.

* * *

 _Extrait du carnet bleu :_

 _Il a eu un petit rire. Triste. Le son est atroce. Sa bouche se tord. Il est douloureux. Reste coincé dans sa gorge. Comme une lame de rasoir. Comme son âme ce soir. Comme pour dire que tous les hommes qui ont protégé des femmes ont fini par les étouffer. Que tous les tueurs étaient bien intentionnés. Comme l'enfer. Que Cédric est mort et enterré. Cédric, elle ne l'aurait même pas regardé._

* * *

\- - Quand tu disais que tu avais connu des joueurs de Quidditch à foison, tu ne m'as pas donné leurs noms…

\- - Sincèrement, Eden, c'est ce à quoi tu penses là maintenant ? J'ai encore des explosions d'étoiles dans les yeux et mon sang ne circule toujours pas normalement. Et toi tu penses à mes ex-amants ?

\- - Tant que toi tu ne penses pas à eux à ce moment…

\- - Personne de ton équipe si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Que ce soit les Faucons où l'équipe nationale. J'ai couché avec Chad Kingsley et Eli Sulkin des Canons, heu, je ne sais pas si ça compte mais Gregg Moon, l'entraîneur des Harpies. Oh, il y a le capitaine de l'équipe de France, Nicholas LeRouge, mais ça c'est diffèrent…

\- - Tu es sortie avec LeRouge ?

\- - Non, bien sûr que non !

\- - Par Morgane, j'ai eu peur. Ce type est une raclure.

\- - J'ai perdu ma virginité avec Nicholas.

\- - Je te demande pardon ?

\- - Toujours poli même quand tu es en colère, comme tu es joli. C'était quand je me suis faite expulsée en cinquième année et que pour camoufler mes parents ont dit que je voulais aller étudier à l'étranger. C'est à Beauxbatons que j'ai terminé ma scolarité. Je t'ai déjà raconté pourquoi je me suis faite renvoyer ?

\- - Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- - Tu dis toujours que je ne parle pas assez de moi !

\- - Dominique.

\- - C'est mon prénom.

\- - Raconte-moi.

\- - Pourquoi je me suis faite expulser ? Ou pourquoi j'ai couché avec Nicholas ?

\- - Toi.

\- - Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, je suis celle qui écrit les histoires. Je me suis faite expulser de Poudlard parce que j'ai voulu exposer la magie aux moldus. Pour moi, si on laissait les tchèques mourir, on méritait tout autant de risquer de souffrir. On rabâche les oreilles des enfants avec comment on a gagné les guerre et houra aux vaillants. Mais quand on meurt à deux pas, on reste les bras ballants. On condamne. On critique. Bien sûr, on critique. Mais on se fout de l'humanité qui crève. Ce n'est pas la nôtre. Nous, on a gagné la guerre. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Ils ne comprennent pas. On n'a pas vaincu, on a survécu. C'est tout. Y a pas de mérite à mener la vie qu'on mène. Surtout quand on se fout des autres vies humaines.

\- - Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps…

\- - Je le dis parce que j'ai nulle part où l'écrire.

\- - Pourquoi tu tiens cette stupide rubrique alors ?

\- - Ohla, je préfère encore te parler de Nicholas.

\- - Je t'écoute.

\- - Après que Mcgonnagall n'est pas pu empêcher le conseil de me renvoyer, ma mère a décidé que Beauxbatons serait le meilleur endroit pour finir mon éducation. J'ai rencontré le joli Nicholas. J'ai cru qu'enlever ma robe serait comme enlever ma peau, je me suis réveillée avec des bleus à l'âme. Parfois, je me dis qu'à force de délacer mes corsets, j'ai dû sans m'en apercevoir mon cœur asphyxier. J'y croyais pourtant. Je continuais d'enlever ma robe.

\- - Mais ça ne marchait pas.

\- - Eden, si ça ne marche pas avec toi, ça aurait marché avec lui, tu crois ? Réfléchis.

\- - Comment ça c'est fini ?

\- - Mal. Comme toujours avec moi en général. Il pensait m'utiliser pour mon nom de Weasley, ma cousine Roxane l'a vu et lui a lancé un sort qui l'a empêché de s'asseoir droit pendant six mois.

\- - J'aime à penser que je suis particulier.

\- - Hein ?

\- - Tu disais, en général, tes histoires finissent mal. Pour un male, je pense être particulier.

\- - Comme tous les hommes. »

Il embrasse ses boucles argents et tombe dans un sommeil de plomb. C'est léger.

* * *

 _Extrait du carnet rose :_

 _Je me mets à rêver à ce qu'il pourrait penser : Le monde entier la voyait comme une étrangère. C'était sans doute le prix de ne jamais appartenir à qui que ce soit. Aucun lieu, aucun homme n'avait sur elle de droit. Mais quand elle se mettait à lui parler, il lui était impossible de ne pas l'écouter. Elle était la mère qu'il avait laissé malade au village, la femme qu'il avait aimé avant que la vie d'adulte ne la fassent tuer cette illusion romanisée, la grande sœur qu'il avait toujours rêvé, la petite sœur pour qui vous vous battiez. Elle était la femme pour qui vous mouriez. Elle n'était pas une femme, elle était la femme. Celle qu'Eden aimait tant. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, deux trois mots que j'ai écrit entre deux trois morts qu'on m'a décrit._

* * *

\- - Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton dos ?

\- - Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta taille ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Ta taille. Elle est plus fine. Tu as perdu du poids ?

\- - Pourquoi, Eden, tu veux l'adresse de mon magico-diététicien ? T'as peur de pas être taillé pour la prochaine couverture de Sorcière Hebdo ?

\- - Tant de jalousie. Tu détestes ne pas avoir l'exclusivité.

\- - Je ne suis pas prête à te partager.

Dès qu'ils sortent, les mots lui brulent la gorge. Elle voudrait les rattraper et les avaler. Comme quand elle était petite et que papa lui faisait jeter ses gros mots dans une poubelle imaginaire. Elle les sortait de sa bouche et les jetait par-dessus son épaule. Comme un mauvais sort. C'est peut-être ça son problème avec les Weasley-Potter, ils traitent les mots comme de l'air. Ils n'ont pas conscience de leurs poids. Le poids, Dominique c'est son essence.

\- - Je suis tombé. Une histoire idiote. Je m'entrainais tard le soir, il pleuvait, il y avait du vent… Le temps qu'on me retrouve, je m'étais vidé de mon sang. Les soins m'ont sauvé la vie mais même la magie n'a pu empêcher cette cicatrice.

\- - Pourquoi tu t'entrainais seul ?

\- - Tu n'en as pas marre de poser les bonnes questions ?

\- - Que veux-tu, c'est une vocation.

\- - Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi.

\- - Ici ?

\- - Non, chez mes parents. Ils ne savent pas que j'ai cet appartement.

\- - Ça ressemble à quoi chez toi ?

\- - À la cabane hurlante. Avec un meilleur décorateur. Mais la même horreur. Il y a un fantôme au mur de chaque pièce de la maison. On a cloué sa tête et on passe son temps à faire revivre son corps. On ne l'invoque jamais, mais on le prie sans arrêt. Tu sais ce qu'a dit mon père quand il m'a retrouvé à Mangouste ? Que Cédric ne lui aurait jamais fait une telle frousse. Je suis le fils qui a survécu, pas celui qu'on aurait voulu.

\- - Est-ce que parfois tu es jaloux de lui ?

\- - Non. Je lui en veux, mon Dieu, comme je lui en veux. Même pas pour eux. Je lui en veux parce que je lui parle et qu'il ne répond pas. Parce que j'ai ses yeux et sa bouche et ses cheveux, mais je ne connais pas le son de sa voix. Et pourtant je ne fais que la suivre sa voix, sa voie. Parce qu'il m'a laissé avant même de me rencontrer. Parce que j'aurais dû l'aimer et même ça il me l'a enlevé. Il est mort sans penser à moi. Et je vis chaque jour en pensant à lui. Tu vois, mon adorée, je ne suis peut-être pas un garçon comme il faut. Quel genre de bâtard sadique a envie de frapper au visage son frère mort ?

Elle se tait. Même ses défauts sont comme il faut. Ils ont pour excuse la guerre et sa faux. La mort et ses fautes. Eden n'est pas l'homme qu'il lui faut. Il est trop bien pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a passé autant de temps à le mépriser.

\- - Je ne suis pas jalouse de Victoire.

\- - Pourquoi tu le serais ?

\- - Parce que Victoire est belle et que tout le monde l'aime. On dit toujours que je dois détester être Victoire Weasley avec des cheveux argentés. On se dit que je dois la jalouser. S'ils savaient combien je peux m'en ficher. Ca me plait d'être une anonyme Weasley. À la fin d'un article, un nom griffonné. J'ai jamais eu besoin des projecteurs, j'ai toujours eu la lumière de ma mère et de mon père. Je ne suis pas jalouse de Victoire. Parce qu'elle est belle et que tout le monde l'aime mais que c'est moi qu'elle aime plus que tout le monde, plus que sa beauté.

\- - Tu es plus belle qu'elle.

\- - Par Circé, comment tu fais quand tu dis des énormités pareilles pour avoir l'air de dire la vérité ?

\- - Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

\- - Pour me plaire.

\- - Voyons, Dominique, je te plais déjà.

\- - Je ne suis pas très difficile. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je donne à tous ceux qui passent. Dominique Weasley, la fille où tout le monde trépasse. Je te choque, mon amour ?

\- - Tu me fais rire. Tu ne te donnes pas, tu t'apprêtes tout juste. Tu fais mine de tout offrir aux hommes et tu te rhabilles laissant la mise à leurs hormones. Tu leur fais l'aumône. Tu adores faire ta môme. Et quand quelqu'un souffre, quand un membre de ta famille a besoin de toi, c'est là que tu te donnes. Tu laisses ton cœur et ton sang te faire couler jusqu'à ce que tes oreilles sonnent. Pour ceux que tu aimes, c'est toujours le même requiem que tu chantonnes. Chaton, tu ne peux pas continuer à te mettre en flamme pour réchauffer les autres. Je voudrais que tu sois en paix, pas en pièces. Tu n'es pas qu'un joli objet ou un courage exacerbé. Range tes héroïnes tragiques de bandes dessinées.

\- - C'est ce que je suis, Eden. La fille d'une fleur et d'une flamme.

\- - C'est un ramassis de conneries.

\- - Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ou tu vas enfin m'embrasser ? Ça fait quarante-trois minutes que tu ne m'as pas touché, non pas que j'ai compté…

\- - Tu vas soutenir l'Angleterre lors du prochain match ?

\- - Merlin, est ce que je dois ramener ton foutu balai dans ce lit ? J'ai l'impression d'être la maitresse dans un ménage à trois.

\- - On affronte la France.

\- - Je sais. Et je serais pour le pays de maman. Aucune discussion possible.

\- - Oh, je n'avais pas prévu de te convaincre en discutant.

\- - Fais attention, Diggory, on pourrait croire que tu en veux à ma vertu.

\- - À ta vertu ? Non. À tes lèvres seulement.

\- - Dommage, elles sont françaises.

\- - Une dernière chose.

\- - Je vais te tuer. Je t'écoute.

\- - J'aime mieux quand c'est un sourire qui creuse tes joues. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour à un sac d'os.

\- - Mon apparence ne te regarde pas.

\- - C'est vrai. Point pour toi. Mais ta santé, si.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- - Rien Dominique, rien, viens-là. Je n'insinue rien. Viens. »

Elle entend son cœur battre et Eden qu'est ce qu'elle a envie de l'abattre. C'est vrai qu'elle a perdu du poids, mais elle-même ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle ne mange toujours pas. Mais cela fait vingt ans qu'elle crève la dalle. Pourquoi ce changement maintenant ? Peut-être que c'est vraiment léger.

Elle ne mange toujours pas, mais se sent légère. Même elle n'est pas assez bornée pour continuer de penser qu'avec Eden c'est léger.

* * *

\- Montre-moi ce que ça fait quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs de velane.

\- Qui te dis que je les utilise pas là maintenant ?

\- Oh c'est simple, chaton, tu n'as jamais voulu me séduire.

\- Très bien. Tire les rideaux pour bien voir. »

Il lui obéit puis se rassoit sur le bord du lit.

Elle se recule et quelque chose dans ses yeux s'allume. Il attend et attend et attend. Et rien ne change.

Elle est toujours la même avec sa poitrine importante, sa taille affinée mais loin d'être finie et finalement fine, ses hanche imposantes. Elle a toujours les mêmes courbes qui s'enroulent sous ses doigts chaque soir. Le même corps qui lui donne envie de tout arrêter et même le sport, juste pour rester à le dévorer jusqu'à en crever d'effort. Toujours les mêmes lèvres roses, comme deux pétales embrassées. Les mêmes cheveux argentés dont les boucles viennent mourir aux creux de ses reins, les mêmes cheveux argentés dont la sensualité le rendra bon à enfermer. Son regard peut-être est plus clair encore. Plus irréel. Moins elle.

Sinon, il ne voit rien. C'est toujours la même Dominique. Le même chaton pris dans son fil de laine.

Il se lève et l'embrasse, toujours à la recherche d'une réalité altérée.

Non. C'est toujours la même sensation. Celle qu'une galaxie qui retrouve sa place, les constellations reviennent à leurs missions, un plaisir interstellaire, des étoiles à l'endroit. Des étoiles à l'endroit de ses lèvres. Et il les bouffe. Une à une. Comme chaque soir où elle les allume. Comme chaque soir.

Aucun autre plaisir illusoire. Les vélanes, c'est léger. Eden, le poids de son amour, devient trop lourd à porter.

* * *

 **Partie 4 : La rédaction**

* * *

C'était Victoire qui avait hérité du prénom de Ginny et c'était Dominique qui avait hérité de son fils. Elle n'était pas Victoire Ginny Weasley, mais Nicky celle dans les bras de qui James venait toujours pleurnicher. Il refusait de se l'avouer. Il avait toujours une excuse toute inventée. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Fred ou Roxane, ils étaient en voyage, il ne pouvait pas aller voir Victoire elle l'arroserait d'une de ses colères orages, il ne pouvait pas parler aux autres, ils n'avaient pas son âge. Toujours avec ses marchandages. La vérité, c'est que les premières années de sa vie c'est dans les bras de Victoire et Dominique qu'il les avait passé. Victoire était plus tendre malgré son caractère hérité de sa mère. Dominique se contentait de jouer avec lui en silence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était toujours vers elle qu'il revenait. Sans doute, parce qu'il s'était toujours douté qu'elle s'en irait. Chez les Weasley de la cour du Terrier, seule Roxanne vraiment la retenait. Il se disait qu'il voulait juste profiter de Dominique avant qu'elle les envoie tous valser.

Elle est aussi sa partenaire de soirée. L'enfant folle des Weasley. La party-girl déchainée. Ils ne comptent plus toutes les fois où ils se sont réveillés au bord de la plage totalement bourrés. La petite main de Dominique dans la sienne serrée. Au moins, quand avec lui elle sort, elle ne rentre pas avec un de ses porcs. S'il pouvait tous les faire mourir en un seul sort…

Cette nuit, il veut juste poser sa tête sur son ventre, comme elle a commencé à le faire avec lui après Louis. Avec Louis après lui. Comme il était jaloux de Louis. Il avait gagné deux sœurs et lui avait tout pris. Et puis était née Lily. Depuis, James n'a plus jamais ressenti de jalousie. Il avait réussi sa vie. Il avait Lily.

Mais il ne peut pas pleurer devant Lily, ou Albus. Il est leur grand frère. Il doit juste les faire voler sur la mer.

Devant Dominique il peut pleurer, elle n'a personne à qui le répéter. Elle ne parle quasiment jamais.

Il pose sa tête sur le ventre presque fin de sa cousine et regrette le temps où il pouvait faire cela tout en posant ses pieds sur les genoux de Vicky. Nicky et Vicky. Comme elle doit se sentir seul Nicky dans cette chambre où il ne reste qu'un seul lit.

Elle caresse ses boucles brunes et chantonne doucement une berceuse qu'il a oublié. Il y a un an, grand père Arthur est mort. Il est mort aujourd'hui. Il y a un an. James porte son pull tricoté par mamie Molly et Dominique le pendentif en forme de lion qu'il lui avait envoyé après sa répartition.

Il n'a pas remarqué que Dominique avait arrêté de chanter.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

\- - De moi ?

\- - Toutes les filles sont amoureuses de toi. J'ai toujours été une originale et puis de toute façon je n'aurais pas le droit.

\- - Quand j'étais tout petit j'étais amoureux de toi.

\- - Tu es toujours petit.

\- - Je relèverais bien ta blague, mais c'est tellement bas que je devrais me faire mal au dos.

\- - Fred, Roxane et toi, vous vous battiez pour jouer avec moi. Je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi.

\- - C'est pour ça que j'étais à Serdaigle et pas toi.

\- - Vantard.

\- - Que veux-tu, tu as toujours été ma plus jolie fanfare.

\- - Grand père était ta plus jolie fanfare.

\- - Il me manque, Nicky.

\- - À moi aussi, quand je ferme les yeux je ne vois que le sourire qu'il m'a lancé quand il est parti.

\- - Nicky ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Tu devrais parler plus souvent, tu as une jolie voix.

\- - Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas parler, c'est que j'ai tous ces mots que je ne sais pas articuler.

\- - Nicky.

\- - Oui ?

\- - Je suis Auror. Je peux tuer et juridiquement m'en tirer. S'il te blesse, s'il profite de tes faiblesses…

\- - Tu n'es pas un Auror, James. Tu es un petit garçon. »

 _Et mon aurore. Mon éternel lumière. Peu importe que jamais le soleil ne bénisse ma peau, à chacun de tes rires tu m'éclaires. Mon presque petit frère. Toi et Fred jusqu'au bout de la terre. Et j'en sourirais à en oublier la misère._

* * *

C'est le premier match de Lucy en équipe nationale. De sa présence, c'est la seule raison rationnelle. La motivation officielle. Soutenir Lucy. Et voir sourire oncle Percy.

Ah et surveiller Lily. Lily qui vient à un match de Quidditch avec un décolleté vertigineux et des talons de quinze mètres. Lily et ses formes qui l'épousent au lieu de la tuer. Lily que tout le monde regarde et qui fixe le terrain. Lily qui mord ses lèvres pulpeuses, les yeux figés sur le gardien. Un instant il croise son regard marron vert et elle bat des ciels à en faire arrêter son cœur. Lily, des cils, pas des cieux. Lily est amoureuse et somptueuse. Comme Dominique l'envie. Elle est en vie. Lily a beau dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas, qu'elle est trop jeune pour ça, jurer à Dominique que mais non ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est là… Sa bouche à beau mentir à s'engourdir, le cœur de Lily Potter n'est plus à conquérir. Yann Dubois ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir et ça la fait rire.

Dominique ne dit rien et remarque les tous petit riens. Oncle Ron essaye de lui expliquer les statistiques et autres jargons Quidditchistique. Elle lui sourit poliment. Pas pour la première fois, elle est fascinée par le sourire de cet homme. Du plus jeune de ses oncles. Qui a vu la mort et l'horreur. Qui a ressenti en lui l'âme de la noirceur. Qui a mille fois manqué de perdre son cœur. Qui a fui par frayeur et est revenu par candeur. Qui aurait pu mourir à chaque quart d'heure. Et qui sourit. Qui lui sourit. Elle a envie de chialer à chaque fois qu'elle voit le sourire de Ron Weasley. Elle se dit que c'est à ça que celui de son père aurait dû ressembler. Que Ron a vu bien pire et continue de sourire. Que ce n'est pas juste. Et puis son père ébouriffe ses cheveux et dépose un baiser sur ses tempes et elle oublie ses rêves de justice. Il est là. C'est déjà ça. Elle aurait crevé de ne pas rencontrer son père.

Roxane répond aux remarques de Ron à sa place. Roxane c'est sa voix et la gardienne de ses maux. C'est le cœur contre lequel elle se sert quand elle a peur de décevoir Victoire. C'est sa meilleure amie et la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie. C'est une Weasley vrai de vrai et elle l'aime quand même à en crever. Roxanne à cause d'un accident ne peut plus voler, mais elle peut toujours vous faire quitter terre avec un sourire éclair. Hugo lance des bouts de papier dans les cheveux blonds de Scorpius Malfoy assis juste devant.

Il y a Albus et Rose aussi derrière, qui discutent sans parler, dans leur langage secret. Dominique les a tellement observé, ces âmes sœur sans romantisme de cœur, qu'elle pourrait presque les comprendre. Les deux Molly à côté d'eux ne leur prêtent aucune attention, trop occupées à discuter de si Lucy n'aurait pas mieux fait de jouer dans l'équipe du Japon. Ginny les coupe et leur dit qu'Audrey est peut-être japonaise, mais que Lucy est une Weasley. Angelina plaisante et demande à Harry et Hermione si eux aussi se sentent insultés. Audrey ne les écoute pas et avec Charlie fixe Lucy et applaudit à chaque mauvais moment.

Elle est comme ça sa famille, hors temps. Toujours en plein chant. Bruyante et absorbante. Auto-suffisante. Sa mère se laisse couler à côté d'elle et interrompt ses pensées sur sa famille de tarés. Comme elle, elle porte le bleu blanc rouge. Elle l'attire contre son cœur, là où elle est toujours heureuse de grossir. James et Fred se moquent d'elle. Georges demande si elle veut un biberon. Victoire les fait taire d'un mouvement de sourcil pendant que Louis leur jette du pop-corn. Fleur ne desserre pas son emprise. Dominique pourrait lui dire qu'elle n'est plus une enfant. Elle pourrait. Ou elle peut rester blottie au seul endroit où elle sera toujours en sécurité.

En bas, Eden et Nicholas se serrent la main. Eden sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle le voit sur l'écran géant. À croire qu'il ne pleure que dans ses bras. Cet imbécile n'est même pas capable d'en vouloir à Nicholas. C'est vraiment un truc de Poufsouffle de croire que les gens peuvent changer. S'améliorer.

Il s'envole et lance un clin d'œil dans sa direction. Teddy semble chercher à qui Eden porte une telle attention. Dominique lui murmure que ça doit être à un garçon. Il embrasse son front et lui dit qu'elle a un cœur de glaçon.

Le jeu a commencé. Lucy a déjà marqué une demi-douzaine de buts. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il l'a déconcentré. Elle s'est relevée. Une heure plus tard, Eden et Nicholas font le tour du terrain à la recherche du vif. Dubois contre les attaques des poursuiveurs français comme il peut, mais la fatigue commence à se ressentir dans la façon dont il bloque les tirs. L'Angleterre mène de cent points.

Elle l'a vu. Elle l'a vu avant tout le monde. Parce que Lucy lui pardonne, sa mère lui pardonne, la France lui pardonne, elle n'a de yeux que pour Eden. Et elle l'a vu. Le cognard. Faire tomber son paradis. Avant tout le monde elle l'a ressenti. Le balai de Diggory explose en mille et un bouts de bois et lui se retrouve projeter dans les airs. Au lieu de tomber dans les filets de sécurité, il se laisse chuter, comme si cet enfoiré savait ce qu'il faisait. Si il survit elle se jure de le tuer, ou de l'embrasser. Elle n'a pas encore décidé.

Il se rattrape finalement au balai de Lucy qui peine à garder de sa balance. Il lui sourit et Lucy rougit. Quelque chose en Dominique rugit. Non, c'est décidé, elle va le tuer. Il lâche le balai. Il va surement se tuer tout seul. Quand il touche terre, il ouvre sa main où repose le vif d'or. Ce traitre de Poufsouffle avait vu le vif à cinquante centimètres du sol et faute de pouvoir descendre en piquet, son balai explosé, il s'est laissé tomber. Elle va l'étriper. D'ailleurs, oubliant totalement sa famille, elle est déjà debout. Bill, une main sur son épaule, lui intime l'ordre de se rassoir. Elle ignore le regard percent de Victoire.

Nicholas LeRouge conteste visiblement la défaite de la France, pour lui, Eden a attrapé le vif une fois au sol. Ils débattent des détails techniques. Les pieds d'Eden ne touchaient pas le sol, mais son autre main le frôlait. Les arbitres de touche finissent par donner victoire à la France. Ron est rouge sang et peine à retenir ses insultes, qu'il garde de peur de sa femme et ses remontrances. Contre toute attente, c'est Fleur qui explose en une flopée de jurons contre ces tricheurs qui salissent sa patrie et son nom. Bill prend sa bouche violemment. Teddy cache les yeux de Louis. Victoire lève les siens aux cieux. À part Roxane, personne ne se rend compte que Dominique a disparu. Dans l'effervescence, on ne remarque pas la fille qui a fait du silence son essence.

* * *

Il faudrait un jour qu'elle arrête de trainer dans les vestiaires des garçons. C'est comme ça qu'on acquiert une réputation. Elle s'en fout de toute façon. Pour une fois, on lui donnerait peut être un nom qui lui ressemble plus que Weasley et ses déraisons.

C'est Dubois qui lui ouvre. En d'autres temps, elle chercherait à observer ce que sa tornade de Lily peut voir dans ce garçon timide et mal assuré, mais aujourd'hui elle n'a pas le temps. Ça doit être leurs fins. Aux temps. Si Dominique ne peut pas observer. Ça doit être la faim. Ou juste l'envie. Elle est pressée.

Diggory se rhabille silencieusement à côté d'un LeRouge qui se vante honteusement et remue beaucoup trop de vents. Lucy et le reste de l'équipe ne semblent pas lui en vouloir, mais on peut compter sur Eden pour porter sur son dos balafré le poids de chacun de ses échecs. Il a parié, il a perdu. LeRouge a ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Pas tout à fait.

Dominique invoque son âme de rouge et or, pose sa main sur l'épaule nue d'Eden et le retourne. Il la regarde stupéfait. Tout le monde a arrêté de parler. Elle glisse sa main sur sa nuque, abaisse sa tête brune avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes tout doucement.

C'est son premier baiser à lumière allumée. Elle n'a jamais embrassé que des démons dans le noir.

Eden se réveille enfin et répond à son baiser tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses larges hanches pour la ramener tout contre lui. Ils se séparent enfin sous les sifflements de ses coéquipiers. Elle lui mord la lèvre et lui susurre que s'il veut encore jouer avec sa survie elle lui apprendra ce que sont les points de sutures. LeRouge les regarde dégouté, dépité, dévalorisé. Eden a gagné. Sa victoire c'est Dominique. Sa chemise de soie s'abaisse et dévoile une bretelle de soutien-gorge avec le drapeau de l'Angleterre. Eden explose de rire.

Bien sûr, le lendemain elle est renvoyée. Visiblement une photo de vous embrassant à gorge déployée l'homme dont vous écriviez qu'il était gay vous sabote une crédibilité.

Le soir même, Eden l'invite à diner.

Si elle le boit plus qu'elle ne mâche, c'est juste parce que son corps est un lâche.

* * *

Ses cheveux touchent l'eau de la cuvette et elle se dégoute. Elle avait juré qu'elle arrêtait. Et les nausées ont recommencés. Sans même qu'elle ait besoin de les provoquer. Ses démons ne la concertent plus avant de passer.

Bien sûr c'est le moment que Louis a choisi pour rentrer dans les toilettes du Terrier.

Elle tend sa main vers lui et il recule. Il la regarde comme si elle était un monstre à tentacules. Pas sa sœur qui l'a veillé pendant des mois quand bébé il a attrapé la tarentule. Elle le dégoute. Elle se dégoute. Elle savait bien que c'était contagieux. Que ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps. Son petit frère a dix-sept ans. Et pour la première fois il la voit vraiment.

Il claque la porte violemment.

Elle reste allongée sur le carrelage froid jusqu'à ce que Roxane vienne la chercher et la prenne dans ses bras.

Louis ne reviendra pas.

Elle a vomi son diner et perdu son cœur.

Elle ignore les hiboux d'Éden. Tout ce qu'elle touche se transforme en Enfer. Qu'il reste loin de son jardin.

Au bout de deux mois, elle comprend soudain.

* * *

 _Extrait du carnet noir :_

 _Tu racontes mal, Victoire! Il faut que tu la décrives. Que tu dises qu'elle s'appelait Belkis enchanteresse de Saba, qu'elle avait les yeux noirs comme la nuit et la bouche rouge comme le sang. Que quand elle chantait, la pluie s'arrêtait. Que toutes les beautés du ciel sur elle s'accordaient. C'est la dernière histoire que j'entendrais, Victoire, fait la durer. Je vais grandir et m'en aller. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle soit belle ? Elle est éternelle. C'est important qu'elle soit belle. Elle n'est pas belle à cause des plaisirs charnelles. Elle est belle par ce qu'elle est puissante. Elle est belle, parce que comme tu dis elle est femelle. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de huppe et de tourterelle. C'est l'histoire de la première reine. On ne décrit jamais ses traits ou son allure, ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Ce qui compte c'est qu'elle savait être femme et qu'on l'avait mise sur le trône pour cela. Être femme n'était pas un handicap mais un superpouvoir. Elle était belle et je ne cesserais jamais de m'en émouvoir. Je t'en prie, continue ton histoire._

* * *

 **Partie 5 : La publication**

* * *

Les livres de comptes de son père sont étalés sur la table basse du salon. Maman déteste quand il ramène du travail à la maison. Même si elle est toujours plus tranquille de l'avoir près d'elle que dans une quelconque ruelle. La guerre et ses souvenirs résiduels.

Bill, assis sur le canapé, caresse absentement les cicatrices de son visage. Il ne prête pas attention à sa fille qui derrière son épaule se cache. C'est un truc qu'elle a fait à tout âge. S'asseoir derrière lui avec des pastels ou des aquarelles et peindre chacune de ses taches. Ce qui le surprend c'est l'eau qui vient mouiller son épaule. Dominique pleure et il n'est pas Fleur, il ne sait plus vraiment comment ça se tient dans les bras un enfant. Son enfant. Elle lui rappelle Fred dans sa toute petite enfance. Quand il se cachait pour pleurer. Lui qu'on ne voulait voir que rigoler. Il en veut encore à Georges d'avoir appelé son fils Fred. De venir embrouiller ses pensées, du nom de son frère le déposséder. De troubler son muet mausolée. Fred est en paix et Dominique en pleure. Il a oublié qu'il était du monde des vivants, ça fait tellement longtemps.

Maladroitement, il attire la tête argent de Dominique contre lui, comme il a vu Fleur et Victoire le faire avec elle si souvent. Il est toujours aussi étonné de voir comment elle peut aussi peu lui ressembler. Elle n'a rien des Weasley. À part Bill et son cœur épeuré. Bill, quand elle est née, il était à elle d'emblée. Avec ses cheveux en épis de blé argentés et ses yeux couleur ciel délavé. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu y participer. Elle est tellement belle, il voulait juste la voir sourire à l'éternel.

Rien n'est éternel. La guerre lui a pris trop de ritournelles. Il n'est pas un père modèle. Même plus un frère qui excelle. Fleur le porte de ses maigre bras, parfois, elle est la seule force qu'il a, son issu de secours, son échelle. Le grand Bill, l'immense Bill, n'est plus qu'un homme. Et il a une toute petite fille dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est un papa.

Alors il caresse son dos, dénoue ses cheveux et lui murmure des mots d'amour qu'il avait oublié savoir prononcer. Quand elle a fini de pleurer, elle dépose un baiser sur ses doigts et demande d'une toute petite voix :

\- Papa, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- - À en rester en vie.

\- - Papa, est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ?

\- - Même mort.

\- - Papa, je crois que je suis enceinte.

\- - Tant mieux, c'est toujours mieux quand il y a plus de toi à aimer. »

Elle s'endort sur ses genoux et il ne tarde pas à la suivre dans le sommeil. Quand Fleur les trouve en rentrant, elle se tourne vers le tableau de Fred et lui fait un clin d'œil. Il lui répond d'un éclat de rire. C'est tout ce qu'il a jamais su dire.

* * *

Elle qui ne parlait jamais se met à son ventre tout raconter. Des récits des héros enterrés à ceux qui ont dû continuer de respirer, des contes des comtesse de la guerre aux mensonges des hommes qu'elle n'aimait guerre, de l'histoire de la faim de sa mère aux yeux gris sans fin de son père.

Au début, elle pleure tous les soirs et atterrit continuellement chez Victoire. Teddy ne dit rien et dort sur le canapé sans histoire. C'est autant sa petite sœur que celle de sa femme à perchoir.

Elle maudit ses bras qui s'épaississent, l'absence d'écart entre ses cuisses, chaque nuit elle trouve quelque chose de nouveau digne qu'elle le haïsse. Un jour, elle est à deux doigts de maudire son ventre et elle plaque sa main sur sa bouche incapable de trouver les mots pour dire. Elle peut se haire. L'enfant, lui, n'a rien fait.

C'est pour lui qu'elle recommence à manger. C'est drôle elle avait toujours pensé, naïvement, qu'un garçon, quelqu'un, viendrait et la sauverait. Il s'avérait que la force venait de ses propres entrailles.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas simple, bien sûr au début tout la dégoute. Mais ce n'est plus que sa vie qui est en jeu, elle ne peut pas jouer à pile ou face. Alors elle s'accroche à chacune de ses pièces.

Un matin, elle se réveille et prend le temps de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle se dit que, peut-être, si elle veut du bien au bébé, elle peut aussi vouloir le même bien pour elle. Peut-être.

* * *

Le premier geste de Louis quand il rentre de la voie 9/3⁴ est comme chaque année de se ruer dans la chambre de Victoire et Dominique. À mi-chemin, dans les escaliers, il se rappelle que Victoire est mariée et que Dominique ne veut surement pas lui parler. Cette dernière ouvre grand sa porte et ses bras, il continue sa course et niche sa tête dans son cou. Il la dépasse depuis deux ans maintenant. Il ne sera jamais grand. Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses boucles rousses et lui lance un sourire en coin :

\- - Je suppose que du coup, tu as nommé James ou Fred pour être le parrain.

\- - Ah oui ?

\- - Tu sais, à cause de, enfin je croyais, je t'ai vu et j'ai paniqué, tu pleurais et j'ai pensé, je me trompais, mais même j'aurais dû rester et d'aider, comme Roxane le fait. Mais tu sais, je suis pas courageux et fort, moi, j'étais pas à Griffondor. Je suis bon à piquer tes crayons et à griffonner que je t'adore.

\- - Tu ne seras pas son parrain.

\- - Je suis désolé, Dom, réellement totalement…

\- - Tu es son oncle. Tu ne peux pas être son parrain. Je n'ai pas besoin de parrain. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce gamin c'est le tien. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt ?

\- - Est-ce que tu m'en crois capable ?

\- - Oui.

\- - Alors bien sûr que oui. »

Son ventre n'est pas encore très visible mais déjà Louis ne peut plus poser sa tête dessus. Les choses ont changé. Ce n'est pas forcement mauvais. Il n'a pas souvenir qu'avant Dom souriait.

* * *

Un instant, elle croit qu'elle peut rester ainsi pour tous les temps. Heureuse. Son frère lui reparle, sa mère et son père la regarde, Victoire avec elle se régale, James et Fred sans cesse la réclame et Roxane comme toujours roxanne. Eden a arrêté de lui envoyer des hiboux tous les jours depuis une semaine. Il a tenu des mois entiers, doux Eden.

C'est amusant cet un instant d'égarement de la part d'une gamine qui n'a jamais cru au prince charmant.

Fleur rentre dans sa chambre, ses cheveux tressés en halo d'or au-dessus de sa tête et rien qu'à son ardeur, Dominique sait qu'elle va passer un sale quart d'heure. Dans un mélange de français empressé et d'anglais mal articulé, Fleur lui explique que ça assez duré. Elle doit aller voir le père du petit et lui dire qu'elle est enceinte. C'est bien joli de porter du rouge et de l'or, mais il faut savoir se tacher du premier pour accéder au second. Elle a vu Dominique se battre toute sa vie pour des causes perdues et elle l'a toujours soutenu à cœur éperdu. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa fille adorée agissait ainsi par lâcheté. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se battre pour elle-même alors elle se battait pour les autres. Dominique ne l'avait jamais déçue, même quand elle s'était faite renvoyée, même quand ses soirées faisaient la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, même quand elle avait décidé de prendre un job en dessous de ses capacités, même quand elle était tombée enceinte sans l'avoir programmé. Elle avait toujours été foutu de l'aimer. Il était temps que Dominique s'aime autant.

Dominique l'écoute silencieusement. Les colères de sa mère. C'est sa manière. Sa manière de dire que pour eux, Fleur, a de l'amour à ne plus en savoir quoi faire.

* * *

Elle attend que ses parents soient au travail et Louis avec la fille ou le garçon du jour pour passer sa tête blonde dans la cheminée. Elle aurait pu écrire une lettre et se contenter de l'envoyer. Après tout, écrire, c'est son métier. À croire qu'être une Griffondor c'est le sang Weasley qui en elle n'a jamais cessé de couler. Cela ne l'empêche pas de prier qu'il ne soit pas à son appartement, elle supplie n'importe quelle entité.

La première chose qu'elle voit, quand les flammes arrêtent de lui dévorer le visage et retournent dans le feu de son cœur, ce sont des coussins. Pour n'importe qui, ça serait trois fois rien. Pour elle, c'est comme si on prenait son âme et la donnait aux chiens. Ces coussins, cette marque féminine dans un appartement éternellement vide, ça veut dire qu'Eden a quelqu'un. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle espérait.

La seconde chose qu'elle aperçoit c'est son dos. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne lui fait jamais face que de dos. Le son de ses talons le fait se retourner, cette fois elle n'a pas à le toucher. Elle a cessé de le toucher. Il ne lui sourit pas. Elle n'est pas là pour ça. Elle prend une grande inspiration et expire :

« Je suis enceinte. Tu es le père. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en occuper. Et ne pense pas à faire ton Poufsouffle en me demandant de t'épouser. Okay, c'était tout, bye. »

Et elle renfonce ses talons roses dans la cendre noire. Paillettes souillés. Eden attrape son bras. Ne sourit toujours pas. Elle comprend, il n'est pas qu'à elle cet enfant. Elle lui dit qu'elle lui donnera la date et l'heure de son prochain rendez-vous à Mangouste. Il lâche son bras. Qu'il ne soit pas en retard et elle part sans un regard.

* * *

 _Extrait du carnet rose :_

 _Si j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, et mon amour, fais bien attention à ce si il pourrait te découper… Si j'étais tombée amoureux de toi, ça n'aurait jamais été pour toute ces fois où je t'ai trouvé. Mais pour toutes celles où tu m'as échappé. Tu me fascinais._

* * *

Il est là à son rendez-vous du quatrième mois. Il ne lui tient pas la main. Quand le guérisseur l'allonge et annonce qu'ils attendent une guerrière, pardon, une fille, il sourit. Dominique brille. Une petite fille.

Au cinquième mois, il finit par lui dire bonjour et consentir à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il ne fait pas l'effort de commencer une conversation superficielle. Ils ne sont pas là pour lui ou elle. Mais pour elle.

Au sixième mois, il lui dit par hibou qu'il sera en retard, qu'il doit passer chercher quelqu'un. Elle passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain que d'habitude. Tapote chacune de ses cernes. Peint chaque millimètre de ses lèvres. Allonge chacun de ses cils. Elle est énorme. Elle s'en fiche. Elle veut juste être belle. Montrer à cette donzelle que d'elle Eden a voulu toutes les parcelles. Chaque rond d'elle. Elle se sent idiote quand c'est une vielle dame aux cheveux du même gris de ses yeux qui arrive au bras de Diggory. Sa mère. Elle lui sourit. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle n'est pas comme ça, pourtant elle s'avance vers la vielle dame et la prend dans ses bras. Eden la regarde stupéfait. Pour une fois, Dominique ferme les yeux. Quand elle relâche son emprise, elle voit que madame Diggory a des larmes éternelles figées dans ses prunelles. Mais elle lui sourit et ne lâche pas son bras. Quand elle voit sa future petite fille dans le sort du guérisseur, elle a un petit rire. Eden manque d'en mourir. De détresse, de tendresse.

Au septième mois, il vient seul. Le medicomage est en retard. Ils restent assis en silence. Elle s'endort. Quand elle se réveille, Eden est en train de jouer absentement avec ses cheveux, elle retire sa tête de son épaule. Il n'arrête pas son geste pour autant. Elle a coupé ses longues boucles d'argents. Il les aimait tant. Elles s'arrêtent désormais juste en dessous de ses oreilles. Elle en a fini d'essayer d'être une Weasley. De garder ses cheveux longs et épais. Elle n'a plus peur de montrer son visage. Elle n'a presque plus peur de se regarder. Quand elle mange, elle a encore des élans de culpabilité. Elle ne laisse pas ça l'arrêter. Bill Weasley n'a jamais chercher à dissimuler ses cicatrices, à les cacher. Dominique Weasley a de beaux traits, à ce qu'il parait, alors autant les montrer. Elle a coupé les longues boucles d'argent qu'il aimait tant. Tant pis, maintenant il a une autre amante dans la chevelure de laquelle il peut se perdre. Elle l'a perdu.

Au huitième mois, il n'y a pas de rendez-vous. Dominique a le ventre plein et le cœur vide.

Les dernières semaines avant le terme Eden est en tournée aux États-Unis avec les Faucons. Il essaye de lui envoyer des hiboux, mais ses missives arrivent dans le désordre. Une relation née dans le chaos qui se nourrit de l'absence d'ordre. Elle le rassure et lui dit que tout va bien, que l'apocalypse n'est pas demain. Il lui répond qu'il embrasse ses mains. Elle lui demande s'il veut une gifle. Et les lettres se perdent en attendant qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Parfois, le soir, elle se demande si l'autre aussi ses lettres elle les reçoit. Et ça la déçoit. Petite, sa tante Gabrielle lui disait, Dominique on n'envie pas les autres quand on a tout pour soi. Éternelle charnelle Gabrielle et ses tenues de soie. Elle devrait arriver demain normalement.

* * *

Dominique s'est endormie dans la chaise à bascule de la nurserie. La petite la réveille toutes les heures en donnant des coups de pieds dans sa vessie. Elle en rit. Bientôt, bien trop tôt, tout sera fini. Elle n'a pas peur. C'est une Griffondor. Elle espère juste qu'elle l'aimera, qu'elle sera assez pour elle. Elle pour qui elle est déjà tout. Il faudra tout lui apprendre, tout s'apprendre. La petite n'a pas encore vu le jour et Dominique n'a jamais fait que l'observer. Peut-être qu'ensemble, elle peuvent exister.

Elle sent des lèvres sur son front et un tissu qu'on pose sur ses jambes nues. Son père a dû venir voir où elle s'était endormie quand il ne l'a pas trouvé dans son lit. Chaque soir, il inspecte leurs chambres, pour s'assurer qu'ils dorment juste. Qu'ils respirent encore. Ses petites ancres.

Quand elle ouvre paresseusement les yeux, c'est du gris qu'elle voit pas du roux. Eden. Elle bat des cils. Eden. Elle balaye le ciel. Eden. Elle ne rêve pas. Il est bien là.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Tu m'as toujours fait peur, Diggory. Les gars trop proprets comme toi, on les retrouve en une de la Gazette à la rubrique psychopathe. Ça commence par observer les filles endormies et ça se retrouve avec des corps morts dans son lit.

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui m'a donné l'entrée de la cheminée de la nurserie. J'arrivais pas à dormir avec le décalage horaire, j'ai voulu voir si la peinture était finie.

\- Je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui.

\- Toi toute seule ?

\- Comme une grande.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais.

\- Vu ce que tu disais de ce que j'écrivais…

\- Tu ne m'as jamais montré ce que tu écrivais réellement.

\- Et maintenant on n'en a plus le temps. Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta copine ?

\- Ma copine ?

\- Celle qui a choisi les coussins dans ton salon.

Elle a manqué de dire _mon_ salon. Sale con.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, tu as raison.

\- Dominique, c'est ma mère qui s'est occupée de la décoration. Après sa réaction quand je lui ai dit que j'avais pris un appartement, je ne pouvais pas dire non.

\- Fais attention, Eden, ne pas dire non c'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvé avec un enfant.

Il a un petit rire silencieux. Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle a envie de lui poser une question, mais elle ne sait pas si elle a raison. Si elle devrait. Elle joue avec les pointes de ses cheveux courts. Eden bloque sa main et lui sourit.

\- Vas y, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

Oh trois fois rien, ton sang ne me suffit pas, juste ton cœur, ta vie, ton âme et tout ce qui s'en suit. Rien de bien méchant. Mettre mon cœur dans le tien, c'est juste un passe-temps. Non, Dominique n'a pas ce talent.

\- Comment a réagi ton père ?

\- Oh. Il était en colère. Puis une semaine plus tard il est arrivé avec un pot de fleurs affreux et a exigé que je vienne à la maison deux fois par semaine manger son pot au feu. C'est mon père.

\- Il a dû avoir le cœur déchiré.

\- C'est ça qui est bien avec un cœur, tu sais. Il peut se briser, tout peut s'arrêter, tu peux croire que tout va s'arrêter. Et un matin, tu te réveilles, tu sens une douleur sans fin. Tu crois que ça y est, tu vas enfin mourir et puis rien. C'est juste les pièces qui se réassemblent. Le cœur qui se reforme. Avec ses trous et ses requiem. Sans que tu ne saches pourquoi ou comment, il a recommencé à battre. Alors tu dois te battre. Mes parents doivent apprendre à se battre pour leur enfant et non pour leur revenant. Ça va leur prendre du temps. Je serais là à chaque instant.

\- Pour elle aussi ?

\- Pour elle aussi.

\- Tu me le promets, Eden ?

\- Oui. Tu devrais promettre aussi. Tu m'as laissé, mais elle tu n'as pas le droit de la déserter.

\- Ton cœur, c'est moi qui l'ait brisé.

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soit pas. Maintenant tout est terminé.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ne me demande pas ça. Tu m'as laissé. Je ne suis pas un jouet, Dominique. Tu ne peux pas te lasser et vouloir me réclamer quand tu te sens délaissée. Ce n'est pas comme ça que la vie est supposée fonctionner. Et tu croyais que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elles ne sont pas ça. Je ne t'aimerais plus, ça veut aussi dire que je n'aimerais plus.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Dominique Weasley, rien ne m'obliger à t'aimer. Repose toi. Je passerais demain. »

* * *

 _Extrait du carnet bleu :_

 _C'est mon histoire. C'est bien un truc d'homme ça, voler les mots des femmes et vouloir s'en accaparer les maux. Accident ou non, ton cœur, je l'ai tué. Ce n'est pas un crime mais un meurtre. J'ai enlevé une vie et j'en rendrais une avant que l'aube ne se lève, si Morgane le veut._

* * *

Elle hurle son prénom.

Et il croit que la guerre se réveille.

Ses mèches argents viennent se coller à son front brulant, sa bouche rose se tord à chaque hurlement, ses yeux manquent de se fermer définitivement à chaque instant. Il ne sait pas si on la torture ou on l'aide à poursuivre la nature.

Il a envie de tout arrêter, de tout faire pour qu'elle s'arrête de crier. De pleurer. De bruler. Dominique, il voulait juste l'aimer.

Il embrasse sa petite main et elle le sert fort. Il se demande comment il fera pour la lâcher. Comment il pourra un jour la laisser. Il se demande s'il devrait. Poufsouffle et loyauté. Eden et cœur haché.

La petite sort enfin. Elle a ses yeux à lui et les cheveux des Weasley. Tout le reste est à sa mère. De son nez à sa bouche en passant par sa façon de faire trembler Eden en un regard.

* * *

 **Partie 6 : La page blanche**

* * *

Ses cheveux ont poussés, sans doute à force que Morgane tire dessus. Ils touchent ses épaules et sa fille les tient dans sa petite main pour qu'ils épousent son cœur. Elle a un mois aujourd'hui. C'est son baptême. Le Terrier est rempli de gens tout prêt à l'aimer. Elle est Weasley. Et Diggory dans le coin rit.

Tout le monde dit que la petite Morgane est le sosie d'Albus. Avec ses grands yeux clairs dans sa peau étrangement bronzée. Personne ne sait pourquoi la petite est aussi foncée. Dominique et Eden ont été marbré dans de la pierre de lune. Angelina dit que Cédric a toujours eu la peau tannée, Eden lui demande où elle l'a rencontré. Il n'en entend jamais parler en dehors de chez lui, longtemps il a cru que ses parents l'avait inventé ce frère dont on l'a démembré. Malicieuse, elle lui dit qu'elle en était à demi-amoureuse. Georges grogne. Albus ne dit rien et prend Morgane dans ses bras. Il demande silencieusement à Dominique s'il ne fait pas de faux pas.

Il ne la connaît pas bien ce cousin. Quand il est né, elle avait déjà arrêté de parler. Cela ne l'empêche pas de l'aimer. Si sa fille doit ressembler à quelqu'un, que ce soit à Albus ça lui va bien. Elle se demande s'il est trop tard pour qu'ils la connaissent. Elle, elle sait tout d'eux. Mais elle ne s'est jamais ouverte à eux. Elle se demande si Albus voudrait la connaître. Si les Weasley voudrait la connaitre. Il lui tend la petite, hésite, puis pique un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de s'en aller en rougissant. Rose explose de rire, de son rire qui noie les volcans et enflamme les océans, Albus lui donne un coup d'épaule et articule silencieusement quelque chose qui ressemble dangereusement à _Scorpius Malfoy_. Ils viennent d'avoir dix-neuf ans, rien n'est important. Elle rattrape Albus et embrasse son front.

Elle rejoint Fred qui vient de finir s'allumer le barbecue :

\- Encore un de tes éternels amoureux Dominique. C'est drôle, celui-là, je ne l'avais pas deviné. Mon petit cousin adoré s'est bien caché.

\- Si j'écoute James et toi, le monde entier est amoureux de moi et à peu près les trois quarts des fils Weasley.

\- Et Molly.

\- Et Molly. Vous avez vraiment des gouts étranges.

\- Oh tu sais, les Weasley on ne sait que se ressembler et se rassembler. C'est pas étonnant que tu aies été notre préférée à tous à un moment donné.

\- Freddie, je ne suis plus votre préférée à James et toi ?

\- Roxane a toujours été sa préférée. À toi il ne peut pas parler de filles sans que tu te moques ou de son job sans que tu bailles. Quand à être ma préférée, je ne sais pas, méfie toi, tu as de la concurrence dans les bras.

\- Roxane a toujours été ma préférée aussi. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

\- Ma théorie c'est qu'elle est née pour vous aimer. Et que je suis là pour qu'elle ait quelqu'un sur qui s'énerver.

\- Merlin, pauvre destin de croix Weasley. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- C'est juste, invoquer Merlin en portant Morgane, ça me fait rire. Tu me fais rire.

\- Tu veux la porter ?

\- Tu es sure que je ne vais pas la casser ?

\- Au pire, James n'est pas loin, elle retombera sur son ego, ça lui fera un bon cousin d'atterrissage.

\- Très drôle. Tu entends ça princesse, maman est un clown ? Et on pensait tous que c'était un mime. Toujours obligée de faire son intéressante au cirque Weasley, la Dominique. Tu sais, Gaby, tu es peut-être la plus Weasley d'entre nous. Rabaisse tes sourcils, je suis sérieux. Dahlia et James, Zanini et Albus, Malfoy et Rosie, ils n'ont jamais cherché à nier. On ne l'a pas forcement accepté avec gaité. Mais ils n'ont pas nié qui ils aimaient. Jamais. Toi, tu es oncle Ron avec Tante Hermione. Qui se met en colère et nie toutes tentions dans l'atmosphère avant de déclarer son amour comme une dernière bouffée d'air. Tu es ton père qui lutte contre Fleur par honneur et succombe avec horreur. Tu es la Weasley qui ne sait pas, qui ne dit pas qu'elle est amoureuse avant d'avoir sur la jugulaire une tronçonneuse.

Dominique le regarde ébahie puis explose de rire. Fred se fige, la petite Morgane dans les bras. Tout le monde les regarde. Il n'est pas sûr que quelqu'un ait déjà vu Dominique exploser de rire. Elle se tient les cotes et peine à reprendre sa respiration. Elle capture celle de tous ceux dont elle a l'attention. À part Eden, qui continue sa conversation avec Angelina nonchalamment. Fred lance un regard à James qui lui répond d'un hochement de tête. Leur cerveau unique ensemble comprend. Cet enfoiré de Diggory, ce rire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'entend.

\- Donc tu me dis que moi qui ai grandi toute ma vie sans aucune qualités Weasley, j'ai pris le pire de leur trait ? Merlin, c'est tout moi ça.

\- Oh, après, il y a aussi ton courage, ta tête de mule, ton don du sacrifice et ton cœur sur la main. Trois fois rien. Être une Weasley ce n'est pas sans cesse le crier. C'est se battre pour qu'un monde meilleur puisse exister.

\- Ça a l'air bien. C'est combien l'abonnement ?

\- Une ou deux gouttes de sang.

\- J'en suis remplie à moitié normalement.

\- Ça devrait suffire.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi, Gaby ?

\- De t'être toujours suffi de moi. Juste moi.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi, Freddie ?

\- De l'avoir appelé Morgane. Il aurait adoré.

\- Tu as compris.

\- Bien sûr. Enfin, James m'a expliqué, mais j'aurais compris. Mon nom c'est Weasley pas abruti.

Arthur, Morgane, Merlin, Arthur. Weasley jusqu'à la torture.

\- Dis, Fred, tu peux me la garder un instant ?

\- Bien sûr, elle est déjà folle de moi. »

* * *

Elle vide la bouteille d'eau. Elle sait qu'elle va parler comme elle n'a jamais parlé. Avant, elle laissait les autres saliver. Eden l'a rejoint dans la cuisine vide qui fait face au jardin. Courage Weasley. Courage, Weasley !

« Je vais parler, alors s'il te plait ne m'interromps pas. Tu sais combien je déteste faire ça. Je ne sais pas faire, quand je parle y a rien qui s'éclaire. Y a que ma noirceur qui devient claire.

Quand j'étais petite, tu étais toujours le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus beau. Tu vivais dans un monde où je ne pourrais jamais existé. Pas un monde pour les deuxièmes nées. Un monde pour les Victoire Weasley. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé. Tu passais et tu souriais et jamais tu ne me voyais. C'était si facile de te détester. Tu étais la preuve que je ne serais jamais assez.

Les gens t'aimaient, gravitaient autour de toi, tu rendais ça tellement facile. Tu rendais mes désirs tellement futiles. Tu crois que tu m'as surpris avec Smith et je ne sais plus qui pendant tes rondes ? Tu penses sincèrement que tu as su que j'avais ensorcelé les tableaux par pur hasard ? Tu vois, encore une fois, tu es tellement assuré de ta chance, ça me rend folle. Tu m'as trouvé parce que je me suis montrée. Tu as vu ce que je voulais que tu vois. Aussi longtemps que je puisse me rappeler, j'ai toujours voulu dans tes yeux exister. Encore une de tes groupies ? Non. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois, je voulais te crever les yeux. De toi et de tous tes amoureux. De tous ces gens heureux.

C'était tellement plus facile de t'ignorer. De faire comme si tout pour toi n'était pas facilité. Mais j'ai jamais pu m'empêcher d'observer, de guetter la marche que tu manquerais. Et toi, tu ne faisais que t'envoler. Toujours plus haut t'élever. Je restais atterrée. Et tristement attirée. Par toi et ta vie auréolée.

Et tu vois, je te déteste Eden, parce qu'encore une fois tu n'as rien fait de mal. Absolument rien. C'est moi la méchante, le monstre, la malheureuse. Je t'ai pris et je t'ai brisé et je n'ai absolument rien à te reprocher. Tu n'avais pas demander à m'aimer. J'aurais pu m'abstenir d'écrire. Sur toi. J'aurais pu, mais j'ai toujours eu ce désir de te nuire. Alors, j'ai continué d'écrire. Et toi tu t'es mis à me faire rire. Incapable de faire le mal et toujours prompt à faire le male.

Je ne pourrais jamais assez te demander pardon. Je suis désolée de pas avoir toute ma raison. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était un geste d'amour et tout ce que je te donnais c'était des questions. De désertion en désertion. Quand je suis partie, quand j'ai pris ma décision… Tu sais, ce que tu disais du cœur brisé, j'ai eu cette impression. Je pensais que c'était juste de la passion. Et tout ce qui me déchirait c'était de ne pas pouvoir dire on.

J'ai grandi dans l'ombre de Victoire, dans l'éclipse de ma famille, tu étais une cible facile. Tu t'énervais à chacune de mes attaques, te rendre fou était devenu mon jeu préféré. Pourtant, c'était ton sourire qui le plus me manquait. Me hantait. Toi qui avais grandi avec un fantôme, tu étais devenu mon propre esprit frappeur. À croire que j'ai vraiment hérité du sang de farceur.

Tu sais ce que veut dire Dominique ? Qui appartient au très-haut. C'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi Eden. Le très haut, le plus haut, très beau, le plus beau. J'ai toujours été à toi.

Eden, Eden, ce que je veux te dire c'est que je t'aime. Merlin, Eden, je t'aime et je suis morte de peur et je t'aime quand même, je t'aime.

Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut recommencer du début ?

Je m'appelle Dominique Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nicky et je vous trouve très beau.

\- Non, je suis désolé, on ne peut pas.

Dominique recule comme si elle venait de se bruler. Sur son visage la douleur du rejet déforme ses traits. Elle reprend son masque, le replace. Elle sourit. Elle n'y arrive pas. Avant, elle ne souriait pas, pourquoi commencer maintenant. Tant pis pour le sourire. Elle continue de reculer, comme s'il l'avait tapé. Elle heurte les casseroles par terre entassées et se met à tomber. Oh, elle n'était pas déjà en train de tomber ? Elle croyait. Eden pose ses larges mains sur ses hanches et la ramène à lui :

\- Non, on ne peut pas reprendre du début » il place ses mains sur sa taille « parce que si on reprend depuis le début » il se rapproche, mordille le bout de son oreille puis continue « je ne peux pas » il la soulève et elle le regarde émerveillée « faire ça. » il prend sa bouche violemment.

* * *

Au loin, dans le jardin, Georges s'exclame : _J'ai toujours su qu'elle ne resterait pas célibataire bien longtemps avec des fesses pareilles !_

Angelina menace de lui arracher la seule oreille qui lui reste.


End file.
